Family Matters
by Anime-Blade
Summary: A lot has happened in the six years since Mokuba and Seto have last seen each other, and telephone conversations only go so far. How do they react to seeing each other again unexpectedly? tabloidshipping, incest, setoxmokuba
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Family Matters**  
Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Main Pairing**: Kaiba Seto x Kaiba Mokuba  
**Side/Mentioned Pairings**: Seto x OC, Mokuba x OC, Seto x Yami no Yuugi  
**Warnings**: yaoi, language, ooc-ness in characters, AU, incest  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot and our OC's  
**Status**: 1/6

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter One**

"Will that be all sir..? Sir?" Mokuba was staring out the window of the small cafe, obviously daydreaming as the woman spoke to him. "Sir?"  
"Huh? Oh...yes, thank you..."  
"Alright, your total is..." He didn't care to listen, and just merely shoved a twenty at her and walked away. A pretty nice tip for a two dollar cup of coffee.  
He sat down with his cup of coffee and two creamers at a table near the window. As he stirred the coffee and cream together, his mind wandered to all the things that were going on in his life now.  
During college, which seemed to be a lifetime in the past for the now twenty-six year old, he had met a fabulous woman, someone who loved him openly. They'd begun to live together, and eventually became engaged. Mokuba had been picked up right out of college by a rather large Graphic Design company, and now that he was able to access his trust fund, he had more then enough money to support him and said fiancée. All of this had, of course, happened without Seto hearing much of it. After all, they hadn't really spoken in years. There was always the 10 minute call on birthdays and major holidays, but aside from that, there was no contact...especially not like it had been before.

-- -- --

"Se-chan… Isn't that your brother?" Of course it was hard to tell, she had after all, only seen him from photographs…  
Sapphire eyes turned towards where the blonde next to him had pointed, recognition playing through his eyes. His first instinct was to go straight over to the other; his saner second thought was to run from the coffee shop. Neither truly mattered since the woman next him was already dragging him towards the table his brother was residing at. His stomach turned awkwardly at the thought of seeing him, especially with his fiancée draped on his arm.  
"Janice, I really don't think…"  
"Mokuba-san!" She said cheerfully, bringing them to stand next to the table, Seto, still feeling unsure but masking it with a light smile and quiet greeting. "Seto's told me so much about you, Mokuba-san, it's nice to meet you."

His eyes tore away from his coffee the moment he heard a strange woman call out his name. His mouth went slightly slack, obvious shock and surprise written all over his face at the sight of his older brother standing in front of him.  
Maybe what he said next was rude, but Mokuba wasn't really looking at how polite he was being right now, "Who are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He'd never seen this woman before...and why was she all over Seto? A slight pang of jealousy ran through him, but he chose to ignore it.  
He managed to compose himself slightly, making himself look a lot less ridiculous then he had when he first spotted Seto, as he pushed the two chairs across from him out with his foot, silently offering them both a seat at the table.

"Mokuba, this is Janice Besher, my fiancée. Janice, this, as you know, is my brother." He knew it sounded forced, and in a way it was, considering he hadn't expected to run into his brother… They both sat down, Janice smiling cheerfully while Seto fought to keep a neutral expression. "It's so sad we haven't met any sooner then only now, especially with next month being so hectic!"

Mokuba's own calm appearance faltered immediately at the word 'fiancée', but he immediately caught himself and put on a rather convincing smile, "Fiancée? Wow. That's really exciting..." He said softly, before taking a rather long sip of his coffee, "Seems like I've missed a lot..." he muttered.  
"Oh? Hectic you say?" Mokuba was a master of the fake-interested tone. He had to ass-kiss his way up the corporate ladder; so it was a skill that was necessary.

Janice smiled knowingly, aware that he wasn't interested, which was fine. He probably needed some alone time with his brother after not seeing him for a while. Glancing over at Seto's watch she smiled again before standing up, "I have my appointment now, Se-chan." When she saw that he was about to get up to follow she shook her head, "You have catching up to do, I'll be fine. It's not like it's the first check-up I've had." After receiving a brief nod she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing from their sight and the coffee shop altogether.

"Se-chan?" Mokuba had to resist laughing at the pet name. He'd never pictured anyone calling his brother such a...cute name. He took another sip of coffee, before setting the cup gently back down on the table, "She seems...nice." Yes. Nice was a fine word. Good enough at least.

Seto couldn't help the mild glare he shot his brother- he'd never been able to break the blonde of her habit of using that name for him, even though he was fairly certain she used it more often then not simply because it annoyed him. His brother was talking again, and seemingly unable of what to make of her, but most did. "Aa. She's also an excellent business partner. Our companies are going to be merged next month."

"Oh...I see. So is that the hectic stuff she was talking about?" He questioned, before taking the final sip of his coffee. Mokuba traced his finger along the edge of the cup, not wanting to look at his brother. He wiped the slight bit of coffee from his finger onto a napkin, and then crumpled it up. He was beginning to wonder if Seto was feeling as...awkward about this as he was.

"Among other things..." he replied vaguely, wondering which of them would make an excuse to leave first, since it was obvious they no longer knew how to act around the other. Why would they? It had been so different before...

"I see..." Mokuba sighed slightly, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I told you or not, last time we spoke on the phone, but Atsuka and I are engaged as well." He suddenly found himself wishing for a meeting he had to get to...This was all far too strange.

"No, you didn't..." Seto didn't bother letting shock get to him, he was too focused on not giving in to nervous habits. "Next month... Janice and I are set to be married at the end of it. You should come."

'You should come.' It sounded like such a forced offering. Like the kind you offer to someone who you dislike that overhears you talking about a party. "I don't know...Next month is a pretty busy month for me." He lied. Sitting through Seto's wedding would be...uncomfortable to say the least. He still had feelings for Seto, those would probably never go away, and he began to wonder just how unrequited they were. "So...Is this really how we're going to live our lives?" He questioned, as he began to tug at a loose string on the sleeve of his 'Tokyo University' sweatshirt; a nervous habit.

Seto went silent, wondering the same thing himself before finally standing, slipping his hands into his pockets and glancing away from the younger. "Let's talk somewhere else. You know I hate public places like this." And it would give them the chance they needed to be in a more secluded place where they could hopefully sort things out. That probably wouldn't even be possible though...

Mokuba finally looked up at him, and nodded before standing as well. "My apartment is only a ten minute walk from here." He couldn't remember if Seto had ever been there. Probably not. He lived alone, which might sound odd for an engaged man, but Atsuka's parents were traditional Christians; which meant no living together until after the wedding. He grabbed his cup, and tossed it in the trashcan before walking towards the door, "Is that alright with you?" He questioned.

"It's fine." Not that he really thought he needed to know where his brother lived, but it would be nice... He doubted they'd speak to each other again after this for another few months anyway. Seto briefly wondered why he was trying to even get them to speak with one another when they'd go right back to barely speaking once they parted ways. He followed his brother regardless to that.

They walked in silence for the majority of the time, only speaking to let Seto know they had arrived at their destination. They went up three flights of stairs, and then down to the end of the hall. He fished around in his pockets for a few minutes, before finally finding his keys and shoving them into the lock. With a slight twist, the door opened, revealing a nicely sized apartment. There wasn't much furniture, but Mokuba had no need for that. The living room connected directly into the dining room, which was to the left of the kitchen. And behind that was a hallway leading back to the bedroom and bathroom. "I was pretty lucky to get this apartment...They're usually bought up pretty quickly." He removed his shoes, and tossed his keys onto a table beside the door that was littered with various junk mail that the younger Kaiba hadn't bothered to open.  
Mokuba shut the door once Seto had stepped in, and moved over towards the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?" He asked, as he pulled out a bottle of water for himself from the fridge. A small black kitten came out from behind the couch, and mewed curiously up at Seto, before rubbing its cheek against his leg.

Sapphire eyes glanced around the room, taking in what it had to offer before turning towards his brother at his question. He merely shook his head, wondering what they could possibly speak of now that they were here- it almost made him wish they were still outside walking. At least then they'd had an excuse for remaining silent.  
His attention snapped down when he heard the soft mewl from the kitten, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he crouched down in front of it. Janice had insisted on a pet, and a kitten had been her choice; a sandy coloured one that she'd given some unusual name he didn't care to remember. It wasn't as if the little demon listened to it, though it had somehow managed to get him to warm up to it.

He nodded and walked from the kitchen. He came to sit on the couch and motioned for Seto to sit as well. "So...This Janice...Does she make you happy?" He asked. He smiled slightly as he watched his brother crouch down in front of the cat, "Kiichi," He muttered, "That's her name." The kitten's ears perked slightly as she heard her name called, but she stayed where she was, nuzzling against Seto's leg. "She has good taste." he muttered to himself.

"I suppose..." He murmured absently, taking more interest in the kitten then a response. He stroked the cats back gently before getting up to sit next to his brother while wondering if it would simply be better if he left.

He sighed, and once again ran his hand through his hair; another nervous habit. They sat in silence for quite a while before he spoke again, "This was stupid..." He muttered, as he cracked open the seal on his water bottle, "If you want to leave...you can." Mokuba didn't know what he had been hoping for...But this awkward silence definitely wasn't it.

"I don't, knowing that if I do it'll be months again before I hear from you, never mind seeing you." Seto said softly, glancing at him and feeling unsure as to how to react.

"It's not like you've exactly offered to have me over...You're getting married next month and I didn't even know you had a fiancée..." Mokuba pulled his knees up to his chest, and placed his chin on them, seated in a rather defensive position. "How the hell did we get like this?" he muttered, looking up at Seto for an answer...something he hadn't done in years.

"I don't know..." He murmured quietly, staring at the younger for a moment before gently brushing the others bangs aside. "Whenever we spoke you always made some excuse that you had to get off... I didn't think you'd want to come over even if I asked."

Mokuba nodded slightly, "You're probably right...It just...feels weird seeing you, you know?" He closed his eyes as he felt his brother's fingertips brushing over his forehead, "But that's probably just me..."

"It's not just you..." He replied quietly, letting his finger-tips brush along his brothers cheek ever so slightly, wondering why he was doing it in the first place.

"Seto...Niisama...I'm sorry." God, he didn't even know how long it had been since he had called the other 'Niisama' but it felt oddly comforting. As did the light touches on his cheek. He knew this was his entire fault...This distance. If he'd just held out a little longer, maybe Seto would have told him how he felt. But no, he had to go off and be his typical spoiled-brat self about the situation, and give up just because he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"It's not your fault, Mokuba." Seto stared at him a few moments longer before finally pulling the other against his chest tightly as he wrapped his arms around the male. "You have nothing to apologize about..."

It felt so good to be in Seto's arms, and he allowed himself to be held like that for a few moments before pulling away. "No, Seto...It is..." he said, looking into his brother's sapphire eyes, "I left you...that makes it my fault..."

"You left because of me, Mokuba, we both know that." His arms remained snaked around his brother's waist, refusing to let him go anywhere soon. "It wouldn't have happened if I had said... it." Which was the problem he was facing again. He hadn't said it to Janice, she simply said she understood- actions spoke louder then words, that was that she always reminded him.

"I was a stupid twit, and we both know that. I was being selfish...I should have known better then anyone how hard it is for you to express yourself verbally..." He reached up, running his fingers through Seto's hair. He noticed a few stray grey hairs mixed in with the deep chocolate color, and he would have made fun of this in a different situation. "Do you, even just a little, feel the same way?" There was a small hint of hopefulness in his voice that he couldn't have hidden if he wanted to.

"Gods Mokuba..." He pressed his brother against his chest tightly, loosening his hold slightly since he didn't want to hurt him. "You have no idea." Seto murmured. He would have kissed the younger if he wasn't so unsure of what that would cause.

Mokuba didn't care. He wanted to kiss Seto, and he'd already established that he was a selfish twit who got what he wanted. He pushed back slightly, just enough to pull himself up a few more inches and press his lips to Seto's. The flood gates that held back his feeling for the past six year broke open, releasing everything he'd been trying to deny in just one brief moment.

The second he felt his brothers lips pressing against his he knew it was lost as every thought besides keeping the male in his arms fled his mind. He pressed back urgently before parting his lips, seeking the others tongue with his own as he licked along Mokuba's lower lip.

Mokuba shivered at the feeling of his brother's tongue on his lips, and he instantly pulled back. "No...I can't." He spoke more to himself, and then he did to Seto, "This can't happen...I'm engaged..." Though he made no movement to push away from Seto's grasp.

He knew it was wrong, so very wrong... but it felt so good to feel Mokuba's lips against his, to hold him... "Nothing's going to happen." Seto murmured, kissing the younger male.

Mokuba drew back again, using a hand to hold his brother back so he couldn't kiss him again. "Please...don't...If you kiss me again, I'll only hope for more. We can't do this." He could feel tears stinging his stormy eyes as he looked into Seto's.

"Don't..." He murmured, caressing the males cheek lightly, "Don't cry over this, Mokuba." He hated seeing his brother look at him like this; it tore at him to see the other barely keeping himself together.

"How can I not cry over this?" He yelled, now finding it that much harder to hold his tears in. "I love you, God dammit! I still love you!" Mokuba hid his face with both of his hands as he turned his head downwards, not wanting his brother to see him cry.

Seto pulled him onto his lap, slipping a hand beneath the others shirt as he stroked his back to try and calm him. "I know... but you've shed enough tears because of that already. Please don't..." He murmured softly, forcing his brother to look at him before he lightly pressed his lips to Mokuba's before pulling back.

Without hesitation, Mokuba's arms came up around Seto's neck, and he pressed his lips back to those of his brother's. Once again, he was a small child; afraid of his feelings, seeking approval from his Niisama whom he admired so much. 'don't pull back, don't pull back, don't...' was the mantra that repeated over and over in his head as his tongue now slipped out to trace along his brothers lips.

Seto watched the younger through half lidded eyes, knowing he should pull back and doubting he'd be able to. They needed this... although he didn't want to think what this would do to Mokuba who was already so fragile with these things. His lips parted to let his tongue out, brushing it against the younger's lightly.

Mokuba hadn't remembered just how sweet his brother tasted. Somewhere in the back of his mind he vaguely wondered if Janice appreciated every kiss she received from Seto the way he did now. He continued the kiss for as long as his lungs would allow, and pulled away breathless. The younger stared into the elder's eyes yet again as he panted slightly, trying to re-fill his lungs with the oxygen they were begging for. "Seto...please..." Desperately, he was pleading now for what they used to have. The passion, the desire...the love; all of it.

"I thought we couldn't do this?" He asked, trailing his lips across the males jaw before dipping down to his neck, immediately finding the others sensitive areas as he teased the skin with his tongue. He trailed his hands around to play along Mokuba's stomach before creeping up his chest, brushing over his nipples before toying with them, knowing he'd get a positive reaction out of him.

"We can't..." He muttered, though his actions spoke quite differently. He tilted his head to the side; exposing more of his neck to his brother, and a light, pleasure noise escaped him as he felt Seto's hands on his chest. Mokuba gripped Seto's shoulders tightly in his hand, as if he'd push him away at any moment...though that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Then why are you letting me do this?" He moved back enough to strip Mokuba's of his shirt, tossing it aside before his mouth went back to his neck, trailing down his chest. Seto shifted slightly before pressing Mokuba down to lie on his back while his lips and tongue trailed across his brother's chest.

Mokuba willingly lay back on the couch, head resting against a throw pillow near the arm rest. "Because I love you..." he muttered, back arching into his brother's teasing kisses.

"That's not why... You need this, don't you Mokuba?" He murmured, going over every inch of skin as he moved down his brother's chest until he reached his stomach. He nipped at the skin along the others side as he undid the younger's pants, though left them where they were.

He nodded his head, gasping as his brother hit all of his most sensitive areas. It had been so long, yet Seto knew exactly how to get him worked up still. "Yes...please..." Was all he managed to get out, back arching even further; body begging for Seto to go further.

A slight smirk worked its way to his lips as he saw that he still knew the most sensitive spots the other had. "You're not going to make me stop? Say we shouldn't... that this is wrong?" He asked, while massaging his brother's member through the material of his pants.

"God...don't fucking tease me...you know it's wrong." He bit his lip, stifling a moan as Seto's hand worked wonders even through the pants. His hips lurched forward slightly, trying to intensify the friction, even though his jeans were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"I'll tease you all I want and you'll take it, you always do. And you know I don't mean it that way... anything that feels good is always wrong." He tugged Mokuba's jeans down a bit, enough for him to slip his hand beneath his brothers boxers and further arouse him.

He whined pathetically, and thrust his hips up one final time before falling back onto the couch, to lazy to even try anymore. Seto was right, he would take it. Then again, he'd take anything he could get right now. "You know what I mean...this...us...it's wrong..."

"Of course it's wrong, didn't you just hear what I said?" Seto was still smirking, but decided he wouldn't torture the younger anymore at the moment and pulled both his pants and boxers off. He slipped down a bit before flicking his tongue out over Mokuba's member, teasing the head briefly before taking it into his mouth.

"If it's wrong then why are we - UHN..." Well...That was one way to shut Mokuba up. Sounds of pleasure forced their way from the back of his throat. He couldn't help but realize that Atsuka wasn't nearly as good at this as Seto was...He reached down with one hand, tangling his fingers into his brother's soft brown hair, attempting to push himself further into the moist heat.

Seto mentally smirked as he deep throated the other- he knew he made his point, and his brother knew precisely why they were doing this. They needed this... He needed to tease his brother, needed him to beg to be taken just as much as Mokuba needed to feel him.

Mokuba bit his lip, hard, to try and hold back all the pleasured sounds that wanted to escape him. He squeezed slightly on the hair that was in his hand, not meaning to hurt the other, "Oh god... Seto... please..." he gasped slightly, before continuing, "Dammit, just take me already!" He cried out.

Seto reached up to untangle his brother's hand from his hair before being able to pull back, smirking once again. "We should really move this to your bed... and get something in the means of lube." He murmured, before moving down again as he lifted Mokuba's hips to run his tongue teasingly along the others entrance.

Mokuba whimpered slightly, before pulling away, "It's in the drawer of my nightstand" Mokuba muttered. He stood up, best he could, and practically dragged his brother through the hallway, and into the bedroom. Once there, Mokuba dropped down onto his knees in front of Seto and made quick work of pushing down the other's pants and boxers. He trailed his tongue from Seto's thigh, upwards, brushing it over the head of his erection, before moving up further to his stomach. It was his turn to get a good taste of Seto now. He latched both of his hands onto Seto ass, holding him in place as he dipped his head back down, taking him into his mouth as best he could. Mokuba had never been good about deep throating; he had too much of a gag reflex for that.

A shiver ran down his spine when he felt the others tongue on his skin, wondering briefly where Mokuba's impatience to move things along had gone. He quickly removed his shirt and let it drop to the floor before running his fingers through the others hair. He managed to keep his hips still, knowing he'd only cause the younger to gag if he were to do anything.

His eyes slipped closed as he worked his tongue around the heated piece of flesh; tracing the vein on the underside over and over again. Eventually, his own need became too much and he had to pull back from him. He reached over to his night stand, and quickly grabbed the lubrication out of it; shutting the drawer before Seto could see what was inside of it. A pang of guilt shot threw his heart as he saw the picture of Atsuka and himself from the previous Christmas when they had gone to America. He shook his head, and pushed the frame face down, so he didn't have to look at it before standing.

Seto came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller male. He pulled him back against his chest before trailing light kisses along his neck, moving across to his shoulder before going down along his back. As he stood back up he took the lubrication from Mokuba before pushing him onto the bed lightly.

He grabbed Seto's shoulders, pulling him down on top of himself. He couldn't help that his eyes kept wandering over to the overturned picture frame, and he began to feel even guiltier. "Seto..." he looked back to his brother, "I...I can't do this if it's meaningless." Mokuba wasn't going to sleep with Seto, if it wasn't going to lead them back into a relationship...he wasn't about to cheat on his fiancée for just a meaningless fuck.

"How can you ask me if this is meaningless?" They both had significant others, and his was four and half months pregnant on top of it... He cared for her greatly, but it was so different from Mokuba. He couldn't have the other regretting something though... Might as well get everything out. "I'm marrying her next month." He reminded.

"I'm marrying in three..." He muttered, looking back to the picture frame. He closed his eyes, and shook his head. He could feel the tears forming there again. "Is this really how we're gonna live our lives?" he repeated his question from earlier, "Married, with families...and still kicking ourselves in the ass every day for giving up on something that could have been truly wonderful?"

Seto sighed quietly as he sat next to Mokuba. He knew something was going to happen, he could feel it... Why had he kissed Mokuba again! "I have to marry her... We were going to wait a while more but we moved the date up." He said quietly.

"So I guess that's a yes." He mumbled. Mokuba rolled over on his side, back facing Seto. His whole body shook slightly as he sobbed quietly, not letting his brother hear his cries. What had he been expecting anyway? A person can't just kiss another after six years and expect everything to be the same way again...after all, Mokuba had been the one to end the relationship in the first place, it wasn't fair for him to try and re-start something.

It would probably be easier if he left, but he couldn't do that... it wouldn't feel right to him. Seto turned around, watching his brother for a moment before lying down next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"For the love of god, Seto! Stop." He begged, trying to move away from him. "Don't touch me like a lover would...you're not my lover anymore! You don't want me..." He covered his face again, curling himself up into a ball underneath the blanket.

"Mokuba... I do want you, that's the problem." He refused to let him go and instead forced him to look at him. "If I could I'd call it off with her. You have no idea how much I want to if it would give me you again."

Mokuba clung to his brother, once again becoming a young child; lost and confused. "What are we supposed to do? I can't marry her...Not with how much I love you..." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "We really fucked up this one, didn't we?"

"Aa... We did." He murmured, stroking Mokuba's back lightly. Seto kissed him lightly before sighing and pulling him close, unsure what to do. What could they do? There wasn't anyway to fix the mess they were in...

He rolled, so he was now lying on top of Seto. He crossed his arms and laid his head on top of them. He still wasn't nearly as tall as Seto, which was beneficial for laying in this position. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're not the type to cheat on his wife..." He said, trying to make a joke.

Seto just gave him a look before taking to drawing random patterns along the others back. He dipped lower at times, coming dangerously close to trailing across Mokuba's ass. He had his other arm snaked around his brother's waist.

Mokuba reached back and grabbed his brother's hand when it trailed just a little to close. "Watch it." He said, in a serious tone. He twisted his arm in a slightly weird way, and laced his fingers with Seto's, "I wish you would have gone with your wife to her appointment..." He said, staring at his brother through hurt eyes.

"She's not my wife yet." Seto said absently, though a few weeks would change that. He tightened his grip, keeping his fingers laced with Mokuba.

"Its close enough..." He muttered, placing his head directly on Seto's chest. "She doesn't know you're here...Should you call her so she doesn't worry about you...?" He mumbled absently.

"She's still at her appointment..." He murmured absently, before shifting the other enough to pick him up. "We should get dressed at least, don't you think?" Seto questioned, picking him up off the bed and carrying him back into the living room to drop him on the couch before picking up Mokuba's clothes and dropping it on him. He quickly retrieved his own and was half dressed by the time he came back.

Mokuba hadn't dressed at all. He was merely staring out the window, much like he had been at the coffee shop earlier that morning. His head hurt, and he felt like he wanted to vomit. If seeing Seto was going to do this to him, he prayed to God he never had to see his brother again after today. "So...Are you leaving now?" He muttered quietly, merely clutching his clothes tightly to his body.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked quietly, sitting next to Mokuba. "I won't go until you tell me to." He promised. "You should get dressed though..." Seto touched his arm lightly, "You're getting cold."

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." He slowly stood from the couch, and began to slip his clothes on bit by bit. Once he was done, he sat back down on the couch, before lying on his side, head rested firmly against the armrest. He wanted Seto to go away, and never speak to him again, but at the same time, he didn't want his brother to leave...this was all far too confusing. "You can stay if you want...I don't care..." His tone was flat. No emotion to it whatsoever.

"Alright..." He murmured, running his fingers through Mokuba's hair briefly before sitting down near the end of the couch. "I'll stay for a bit."

Mokuba sat up, and then lay down again. This time laying his head on Seto's thigh. Still, he felt like a child. Still lost. Still confused. "Onegai Niisama..." he muttered, rather childishly, "Don't leave me..." He gripped the bottom of Seto's shirt with one hand, a weak attempt to keep him from leaving.

"I won't... Not until you say so." Seto murmured softly, gently threading his fingers through his brother's hair. If he didn't call Janice it would be fine, she'd assume he'd gotten caught up with Mokuba, which was true, enough...

"Then stay forever..." He muttered.

--------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Well that turned out to be an eventful eleven pages… For anyone wondering about what's going on with 'Herzlied', it's on hiatus. It _will_ be finished, no worries there. It'll hopefully get updated soon. Kikyana and I are just getting wrapped up in this new plot …

Anywho Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Family Matters**  
Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Main Pairing**: Kaiba Seto x Kaiba Mokuba  
**Side/Mentioned Pairings**: Seto x OC, Mokuba x OC, Seto x Yami no Yuugi  
**Warnings**: yaoi, language, ooc-ness in characters, AU, incest  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot and our OC's  
**Status**: 2/6

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Two**

"Then stay forever..." He muttered, nuzzling in closer to his brother. He allowed his eyes to slip closed; he was feeling so sleepy, and his brother's hand running through his hair was extremely relaxing.

At that moment, a key could be heard sliding into the door. "Oh...It's already unlocked..." A feminine voice sounded from the opposite side. "Shit." Mokuba muttered, and pushed himself up slowly as the door opened. "Hello Atsu-koi" He said, in forced joy.  
Atsuko was a short, thin girl, with small blue eyes hidden behind rather large round glasses. Her short hair was nearly identical to the colour of Seto's; aside from the blonde highlights she had done not to long ago. For all intensive purposes; she could have very well been what Seto would have looked like had he been born a woman.  
"Hi Moki-kun...Who's this?" She said, raising a thin eyebrow at Seto. She looked him over for a few more seconds, before it finally processed. "Oh! You must be Seto-sama!" She bowed respectfully, "I didn't recognize you...You're so much younger in the pictures Moki-kun has of you." She turned back to Mokuba and frowned, holding up a small white shopping bag. "Why didn't you tell me you were having company? Baka! I only made enough lunch for us...But I can try to fix something quickly for you as well, Seto-sama...if you're hungry that is." Mokuba sighed slightly, "I wasn't exactly expecting him to come over..."

Seto forced a smile, shaking his head slightly, "I'm fine, Atsuko-san." Sapphire eyes glanced towards Mokuba, wondering if he should take the opportunity to go or not. If he left now... He doubted he'd see his brother again anytime soon unless he made it happen, since his brother would be avoiding any reason to even speak with considering how things turned out between them. He decided to leave it up to Mokuba.

Atsuko nodded slightly, and put the food down on the table. "Well...Are YOU going to eat at least Moki? I spent a long time making this food, you know that? Sheesh it seems like I always do stuff and then you..." She continued on rambling, but Mokuba didn't listen. He looked to Seto, and said in a low whisper. "She's always like this...that girl can talk for hours..." He then raised his voice, "I'm sorry sweetie...I'm not very hungry right now...I've actually been feeling pretty sick."  
"...And then- What? Sick? Aww my poor baby! I know, I'll make you some soup." She crossed over into the kitchen. "Do you want miso, or chicken noodle? Or maybe beef broth...my mother always used to say that beef broth..." She continued talking, and Mokuba continued to not listen. "Whatever you choose is fine." He muttered, rubbing his forehead slightly. Great. Now his head hurt even more.

"Lie down, it'll help." Seto murmured softly, lightly massaging the others temples while Atsuko busied herself in the kitchen. He kept his gaze on her, making sure he'd pull away if the need arouse- though he hoped his brother wouldn't pull away from him first.

He did pull away, shaking his head silently. His heart was practically screaming at him, and he needed to do something. "Atsuko...Let's talk for a minute, okay?" He said gently, as he stood from the couch. He looked down at Seto for a few moments, before walking into the kitchen, taking a rather deep breath.

Concern played through his eyes as he watched Mokuba get up, not particularly liking the fact that his brother was getting up when he clearly needed to lie down and sort his thoughts out before he did something rash.

Mokuba spoke low, knowing Seto wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. A rather angry muffled voice came after his own, and then the sound of a harsh slap across the face echoed in the silence. A pot could then be heard hitting the ground, the liquid contents scattering everywhere on the floor. Atsuko ran from the kitchen, hand over her mouth, and out the door, slamming it behind her.  
Mokuba leaned against the cold fridge door, before sliding down to the cool linoleum flooring. He held onto his head with his hands, sobbing uncontrollably as his cheek burned bright red from the hit.

Seto stayed where he was, knowing minutes had passed before he finally stood and went into the kitchen, gazing at Mokuba for a moment before he kneeled next to him. He wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him against his chest, threading his fingers through the others raven hair.

Mokuba sobbed a few more minutes, allowing himself to be held by his brother. He finally stopped, and took in a deep breath to calm himself. "I cry way to damn much for a grown man..." He muttered, pulling away from Seto slightly. "I think you should go now, Seto...The longer you stay here, the more I'm going to hope for something..." He looked away from his brother, eyes focused on the beef broth that was still spreading out on the floor.

"You expect me to be able to go anywhere now?" Seto murmured quietly, caressing the others cheek lightly before picking him up. "I doubt you can barely think without it hurting like hell." He noted, carrying Mokuba into his bedroom and setting him down on the bed. "I'll clean up the kitchen alright?"

Mokuba sighed heavily, and allowed himself to be carried. It was true. His head hurt, but then again, everything felt like it hurt at the moment. "Fine...I don't care..." He muttered as he crawled underneath of the covers. "Just...stop touching me..."

"Okay." Sapphire eyes watched him for a moment before Seto stood up and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He sighed for a moment as he leaned against the door before going over to the kitchen and fixing things up, all while wondering what his brother had been thinking.

Mokuba rolled over, staring at the ceiling. He was actually trying to not think at the moment, but as with everything that day; he was failing at it. Miserably. '_This was such a mistake...Why did I bring him here...Why the hell did I ever hope that we could even be a we again..._' He rolled over again, and was blinded by the sun coming in through the window. He didn't even have the energy to get up and shut the blinds.

-- -- --

Once the kitchen looked to be back in semblance Seto merely crashed on the couch, knowing Mokuba wouldn't want him in the same room just yet, unless he was able to agree with getting back together with him. He wasn't going to leave, not until he was sure his brother alright.

--

He looked over to his nightstand. A place he often looked to for comfort. And then he realized that Atsuko's picture could offer him no comfort. He pushed himself up on his elbows, and opened the drawer, taking out a small box. Photographs. He dug through them, until he came to the bottom of the box, and retrieved his locket. Mokuba had stopped wearing it a few years ago. He vaguely remembered Atsuko saying how 'nerdy' it looked because of the design and so Mokuba had stopped wearing it. He cracked it open, and brushed his thumb over the picture inside. No, not the one on the right, that was his brother when he was younger, but the one on the left of the both of them, taken during a vacation they had gone on when Mokuba was about sixteen. "Ten years..." he muttered to himself aloud, before snapping the locket closed.  
The sick feeling he had been trying to keep under control was growing stronger, and he eventually couldn't contain it anymore. He could feel the bile rising in his throat and he threw the locket away, running from his room and into the bathroom; which was only a few steps away. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet, and gave himself over.

--

Seto had taken out his wallet, taken to staring at the photos in it. He hadn't worn his locket in years either, having instead made duplicates of the pictures and placed them in his wallet instead. That was how he had fallen asleep; staring at the picture of them and wishing things had never changed between them.

--

Mokuba finished up at the toilet, and rinsed his mouth out with water before using mouth wash and leaving the bathroom. He walked out into the living room, and noticed his brother asleep on the couch. He sighed heavily, and walked over to him, removing his wallet from his hand and placing it on the side table. He grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch, and sat down beside Seto, and threw it over the both of them. After a few moments, he pulled himself into his brother's lap trying his not to wake him, and laid his head on his chest. "I love you...so much..." He whispered to his sleeping brother.

Seto shifted slightly before wrapping his arms around Mokuba, sighing softly. His brother knew he was a light sleeper, a habit that had yet to be broken. "You should get some rest." He murmured tiredly.

"I'm not tired...And if I fall asleep, I'm afraid I'll wake up and you'll be gone..." he said, voice soft and fragile sounding.

"I already told you I'm not going anywhere until you say so, and I mean it." Seto murmured shifting again before lying down on the couch, threading his fingers through Mokuba's hair lazily.

"I can't tell you to leave, and you have to go home eventually..." he muttered, snuggling against Seto even more. Sleep sounded so tempting at the moment; his eye lids seemed to be getting heavier by the minute.

"Then move back in..." He muttered, already dozing off once again, though he couldn't figure out why he was this exhausted all of a sudden.

"Oh...That's exactly what I want. To live with you and your soon to be wife. Slapped in the face every morning with a reminder that I was replaced." he shook his head, sighing. "You can go home tomorrow...I just want this last night with you..."

"We sleep in different wings on the house..." Seto murmured, pulling the other closer again. Sleep was so close, yet seemed to be teasing him by keeping it from him.

"Doesn't make a difference...I couldn't handle that..." he muttered, "I'd probably end up slitting my wrists from depression." Not that he wasn't already nearing that feeling. Mokuba wanted to sleep as well, but he didn't want to lose any time with Seto...Ah, but sleep seemed to be winning, as he began to doze off slightly.

Giving up on sleeping, Seto focused on his brother, stroking his hair for a moment before hugging him tightly against his chest. "I need you with me, Mokuba..."

Mokuba fidgeted slightly, his body screaming at him to go to sleep, "And you don't think I need you? Dammit Seto just shut up, okay? We aren't ever going to have what we had before, so just...just stop." he sighed slightly, and turned so he could look into his brother's eyes, "Just let me have this last night...and then you can go back to you fiancée, and your company, and your perfect life! Okay? Can you just give me that much?"

He pressed his lips against Mokuba's, knowing no other way to shut him up that was even remotely effective. If Mokuba was honestly saying they had only tonight to act like this with one another, he wasn't about to spend it sleeping.

Mokuba wanted to pull away. He had every intention to do so, really...he did. But after just a few seconds of thinking about it, his heart won out over his head, and he kissed him back, tongue already going to work at getting his brother to open his mouth.

His lips parted seconds later as he pressed his tongue against Mokuba's before forcing it back into the others mouth, licking along the insides of his mouth. Seto pressed him closer as he slipped a hand beneath Mokuba's shirt, running it along his back.

Mokuba pulled his mouth back slightly, to mutter quickly, "I don't have enough energy for teasing..." and then went back to kissing his brother, tongues colliding in a pitiful fight for dominance in the kiss.

Seto continued devouring the others mouth as he carefully picked him up and made his way into Mokuba's bed room, setting him down on the bed. He was glad to see that the lubrication hadn't been put away as he began removing his brother's clothing, tossing them aside immediately.

Mokuba pulled back from the strangling kiss, and began to try and quickly remove the others clothing. It had been far to long since he'd felt this amount of passion during sex, this was the sort of passion he knew he'd only ever feel with his brother.

Seto pushed the others hands away impatiently as he quickly stripped, having finished undressing Mokuba already. He slipped between his brother's legs as he picked up the lubricant, lowering his mouth to the males chest as he let his tongue flick out and tease the skin. He opened the lube and coated his fingers, setting it aside before teasing the male's entrance and carefully slipping a digit inside him.

Almost six years without doing this, one isn't really as prepared as he would like to be. He hissed, feeling more pain then he would have felt had this happened all those years ago. "Not too fast...I'm not used to it anymore..." He muttered rather breathlessly.

Seto only nodded, continuing to carefully stretch the male. He couldn't hurt the younger, which was the only reason he was able to take his time with this. He trailed his mouth down until he reached Mokuba's member, running his tongue along its length before taking the head into his mouth.

"Oh fuck." He bit his lip, holding back the noises that wanted to escape him. "Oh God..." He completely forgot about the pain of his brother's fingers stretching him. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling of his brother's mouth wrapped tightly around his erection.

Seto mentally smirked at the response he was given as he continued his actions. He ran his tongue along the underside before pulling back slightly in order to tease the head, running his tongue across the slit. He'd managed to finally press three digits into the younger male, hoping he was distracting the other enough with his mouth, since he could feel just how tight Mokuba was.

Mokuba groaned slightly, the mix of pleasure and pain was slightly intoxicating. His back arched, in an attempt to get a bit more of the pleasure his brother gave him. He no longer tried to hold back his pleasured sounds. Openly moaning as he scratched at the sheets; trying to get a good grip on them.

He finally deep-throated his brother, forcing his throat to relax against the others member before he swallowed around the shaft and began sucking on him teasingly as he continued to stretch him.

Mokuba gasped, trying to fill his lungs with air. He wasn't feeling pain anymore, only pleasure. He looked down at Seto from his position, "I-I'm r-ready..." He muttered breathlessly, as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Seto pulled away from him after a moment, looking up at his brother, "You're sure?" He asked quietly, steadying his breathing quite easily. He picked up the lube again, coating his arousal, but waiting for the younger to say something again before doing anything more.

Mokuba lay back on the bed, taking in deep breaths. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about this. Was it really a good way to actually go the entire way...? It could probably leave him feeling even worse when Seto inevitably left. He'd have to deal with that pain when the time came. Now, he just wanted to be with Seto, in the most intimate of ways. "Yes. I'm sure." he finally said.

Seto nodded slightly before grasping the others hips, he glanced at Mokuba for a moment before finally pressing into him slowly. He paused when he was half sheathed within the smaller male, giving his brother the time he needed to adjust before pressing in the rest of the way.

Mokuba's face twisted into a slightly pained expression, but it was pain he wanted to deal with, "Go slow..." He managed to mutter, "I want it to last..." He bit his lip slightly, trying to not groan at the pain he was feeling. This was something he never thought he'd be doing again.

Seto sighed shakily as he slowly pressed himself fully within Mokuba, gazing down at him with slight concern playing through his eyes. "How are you feeling?" He murmured, kissing Mokuba's lips briefly before focusing on his neck, trying to find one of the others more sensitive spots.

Mokuba reached up, and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Ah...better then I have in a long time..." he muttered, moving to kiss his brother's lips lazily. The pain was dull. Physical pain was something he could deal with. "I love you..." he whispered.

Seto sighed again before slowly pulling out of the other, only to press in just as carefully. He didn't pause though, continuing with the far-too-slow pace until his brother said otherwise.

He whimpered slightly, it still hurt, but not bad enough to make him want to stop. Mokuba was happy with the slow pace, wanting to keep Seto where he was as long as possible. Even though he'd do anything to hear his brother say those three words he wasn't going to press it. He didn't even expect that his brother loved him...he shook his head, not wanting to think too much and ruin this experience

He nuzzled against his brothers neck as he moved before trailing kisses along the skin back up to Mokuba's lips, where he licked at his bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Mokuba moaned slightly, moving his hips down to meet Seto's thrusts, pulling him in deeper. His hands traveled down over his brother's well toned back, and then back up his sides. Shocks of pleasure ran through his body constantly, and he was having a hard time now with the slow pace. He pulled his head back slightly so he could speak, "Nnn...Faster..." he muttered.

Seto complied, increasing his pace to a point that he thought would leave the other getting used to it again. One of his hands trailed to Mokuba's member, giving it a few teasing strokes.

He pulled Seto down for a brief kiss, and attempted to mutter something, but he never quite got it out. Seto had struck that spot inside of him, that hadn't been touched in so long, and his body gave into the pleasure that it released. His back arched sharply, one hand twisting tightly in the sheets, the other griping Seto's shoulder. He was panting now, trying so hard to not suffocate due to "S...So close..." He muttered, letting his brother know what was coming.

Hearing that, Seto pulled back a bit, not close enough yet himself. He pressed his lips against Mokuba's, only pulling back when they were both desperate for air.

Mokuba squirmed, wanting his release badly, "Seto...please..." he whimpered, trying to push his hips down and force Seto in further.

He was fairly sure Mokuba would end up falling asleep quite easily after this, which left him contemplating on what to do for a moment before he gave in enough to begin moving again at the pace he'd had.

"More..." he whispered, reaching down to grip his own erection in an attempt to somewhat intensify pleasure. It was crazy, how after so many years of being the dominant one in a relationship, Mokuba could so easily slip back into the role of the submissive partner.

Seto made his thrusts deeper, pressing in further before quickly pulling away only to repeat the action. A moan slipped passed his lips as he felt the other clench around him pleasurably.

The grasp he had on Seto tightened, as well as every other muscle in his body. He chanted his brother's name over and over again as he began to reach his peak. One louder cry of the name escaped his throat, before the climax he'd been seeking finally washed over him; chest heaving as he attempted to breathe through all of the sensations.

He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of the male, groaning in pain at his current aroused state. Seto's gaze went to Mokuba, whom he knew would he sore come morning.

Mokuba stared up at Seto, through hazy eyes. He was overwhelmingly sleepy, but he couldn't help but notice Seto hadn't come yet, "Nnn? You can keep going...I don't mind..." he muttered, pulling Seto down slightly to nuzzle into the crook of his neck and hold him close.

"You're about to fall asleep, Mokuba, you won't stay awake long enough." He murmured, voice slightly strained as he tried to focus on his brother instead of his arousal.

He shook his head slightly, as best he could from his position, "Sleep can wait...I want to satisfy you...please?" He asked. It wasn't fair that he be so satisfied, while his brother wasn't even close yet.

"Just go to sleep, Mokuba, you need it. Besides... we've been in this situation before, it's fine." Seto said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the others lips before making a move to pull away from the male.

Mokuba bit his lip slightly, and grabbed his arm, keeping him where he was, "I won't go to sleep until you come back...I want to fall asleep with you again." and with that, he released Seto's arm so he was free to move away.

"I'll be right back, alright?" He murmured, smiling at the younger ever so slightly, waiting for him to agree before moving.

Mokuba nodded, and pulled the blanket up over himself. It was slightly chilly in the room, now that his body was cooling off.

Seto disappeared into the bathroom moments later, and didn't come back for a good ten minutes, slipping into bed next to his brother under the sheets silently when he returned.

Mokuba barely moved, even though he was awake. Within those ten minutes, he had realized that his ass hurt. A lot. "Nnn...I don't remember it hurting this bad." He muttered, "Though, I have to admit that it was definitely worth it..."

"Move onto your stomach." Seto murmured quietly, brushing back a few lose strands of the others hair as he spoke to him.

Mokuba nodded, and did as his brother said, laying on his stomach. He had to admit, he was much more comfortable this way. He crossed his arms underneath his head, and turned it to look at Seto, "Thank you..." he muttered.

"For what?" He asked, sitting up next to the other before starting on a massage to Mokuba's lower back. It would cause a bit of discomfort at first, but his brother would be thanking him in the morning when he could move without being completely stiff.

Mokuba hissed in pain slightly, but allowed him to continue, "For the entire day...despite everything else that happened, today was one of the better days that I've had for quite a while..."

"Hm..." Seto kept himself focused on his current task, applying a bit more pressure to the area.

Mokuba sighed slightly, relaxing into the touch finally. His eyes slipped closed, and he could feel himself falling asleep. "...night" he muttered, before finally drifting off into a peaceful sleep

A faint smile lingered on Seto's lips as he felt Mokuba's breathing calm. He lay down next to him before pulling the covers over them, content to watch his brother sleep while he found himself strangely awake now.

-- -- --

Mokuba shifted slightly in his sleep, rolling over slightly. "Fuck..." he muttered, as he rolled onto a sharp edge of the metal locket that he had tossed away earlier. He blinked open his eyes, and noticed that the room was now bathed in darkness, street lights from outside illuminating the room. He sat up, surprised by the nearly complete lack of pain in his backside.

Seto muttered something in his sleep as he felt the bed shift, far too tired to really focus on why he was now awake and more concerned with getting back to sleep. He was mildly curious though, and opened his eyes slightly to glance at Mokuba. "Why are you up?" He murmured.

"I rolled over my locket..." he muttered. He wasn't tired himself, but if Seto was, he wasn't going to keep him awake. Then again, it was rather late..."You know...it's pretty late...you should probably be home right now..."

Seto waved it off, "It's fine." He had already called Janice earlier, telling her that Mokuba and his fiancée had something of a... 'disagreement' with one another, and that he was staying with his brother for the night. "I'm not expected home really until the afternoon." He murmured, nearly awake now.

Mokuba nodded slightly, and stretched his arms up towards the ceiling, "So...Uhm..." he sighed, flopping back down onto the bed. What were they supposed to talk about now?

"...I suppose we shouldn't have fallen asleep in the afternoon, hm?" Seto commented, having little idea what to talk about, although he knew what he'd much rather be doing.

Mokuba nodded, before moving to cuddle up against Seto. "Do you think there's any sort of possibility that this could...you know...maybe become a monthly thing?" So what if Seto was getting married? He was engaged at the moment, and they'd just done it...It wasn't THAT big of a difference...right?

Seto snorted in amusement, "Monthly? You can do better then that... unless you think it'll take _that_ long to recover fully." He teased.

Mokuba frowned, "I'm being serious here...Wouldn't it seem a lot less suspicious to be staying here once a month?"

"I'm being fairly serious myself. We can see each other far more often then once a month. We have an excuse to see one another after all." Seto pointed out, "Janice can hardly say no if I want to spend time with my little brother, ne? Considering she left to go to her appointment for that exact reason on her own."

"Yeah...that's right." But would that really be satisfying? Even if it was more often then once a month. Eventually, the pain of truly being alone would get to him, and Mokuba wasn't sure how he'd deal with it. "Now that I'm thinking about it...That's probably not a good idea...I couldn't deal with being a mistress...or whatever you would call it in this situation..."

"You're the one who didn't want to move back in... You'd barely see her, since she's nearly as dedicated to work as I am- something I'm quite thankful for at three in the morning when we're both raiding the kitchen for caffeine..." He frowned slightly, remembering the argument they'd had of how much sugar was needed for a single cup of coffee- Janice had decided to drink sugar with coffee in his opinion.

"How often I see her has nothing to do with it...I'd hate to get up one night to go to a room, and hear you guys having sex...It wouldn't work out." Mokuba ran a hand through his hair. "You could just do the easy thing and leave her." he said, half serious.

"You would not." Seto muttered, making a face at the thought. "I told you we live in separate wings. Besides, even if either of us wanted to, I'm not sure it's in the best interest at the moment..."

"Not in the best interest in the moment? What are you talking about?" Since when wasn't it in the best interest to have sex with one's fiancée? He shifted slightly, propping his head up with his hand.

"The reason we have to get married..." Seto's gaze dropped to the covers were he was toying with the sheet. "Janice... She's four and half months pregnant." He said quietly.

"You don't have to marry her...They invented child support for a reason." he muttered, turning his back towards Seto. "If you didn't really want to...You wouldn't."

"Mokuba you know I can't do that... If it had happened with you, you wouldn't be able to either." They both knew what neglect was, and he wasn't about to risk that happening. He wouldn't even get into the list of other reasons why the marriage had to go through.

Mokuba shook his head, "Just go Seto...Go back home." He pulled the covers over himself even more, "I'll talk to you sometime around Christmas." He couldn't deal with this anymore. He didn't want to deal with it anymore...He was emotionally exhausted now.

"Mokuba please... Don't do this." He murmured quietly, pulling the younger male against him tightly. "We can't go back to ignoring each other now." Honestly, he didn't trust his brother alone if he was making that choice.

"Go home Seto!" He yelled, pushing him away. "You've already screwed me up enough...Just stop..." He moved to the complete opposite side of the bed, curling up underneath the blanket.

"I can't go home until morning... I walked here with you, remember?" He said quietly, not trying to touch the younger again, since he knew if he did either Mokuba would leave the room altogether or scream at him until he did. Neither was what he wanted from his brother right now. Why couldn't this be worked out?

"I can't believe I gave up on Atsuko...God Seto, you're really doing a bang-up job of fucking around with my life." He balled his fists under the blanket, but made no other movement, "I don't care if you have to fucking walk home, or wait an hour for a cab. Just leave! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"I don't give a fuck if you want me to go! I'm not going anywhere until you fucking calm down and stop acting like a complete idiot!" Mokuba had to know it would mess them both up far too much if they didn't see each other again, if they went right back to ignoring the other completely again. "I know you don't want me to go, if you did you would have kicked me out before we slept together, and wouldn't have screwed things up with your fiancée! That was your brilliant idea- so don't act like I was the one who said to do it."

Mokuba sat up in bed now, glaring at his brother through the darkness, "No. You didn't tell me to do it. I'm sorry that I thought for one fucking second that I might actually be able to have some sort of future with you." He ran a hand through his hair, still glaring, "Maybe I didn't want you to leave before, but I do now. Why won't you leave me alone? What the hell else do you want from me!"

"I want _you_!" Seto could feel his chest clench painfully as his emotions went into overdrive, his breathing going erratic as he tried to calm down, but air wasn't getting into his lungs quite as quickly as he needed.

"But you want your wife and child more. I get it. That's great. So just leave me alone so I can try and move on with my life." He shook his head, pointing to the door, "Go home Seto." he repeated.

Seto hadn't heard a thing, his mind spinning as he tried to breathe, and some part of his mind was cursing his ability to get an attack now of all times. He clutched at the sheets, trying to gain a grasp on _something_.

"Dammit! You could at least say SOMETHING...Seto?" He noticed that his brother didn't look quite right, and he blinked a few times, "Seto...what the hell is going on!" He questioned, fear lacing his voice.

It was fairly noticeable he wasn't breathing except for the harsh gasps that escaped him, with far too long of a pause in between each. His arms shook before finally refusing to keep him up any longer, wrapping instinctively around himself.

"You better not fucking die on me!" he never thought he'd be thankful for the time Atsuko nearly drowned in Okinawa, but he was now. After the near-death experience, Mokuba had gone out and got himself some CPR and basic first aid classes... in case anything like that happened again. "I'm calling for help!" he reached over to the end of the bed, where Seto's pants were resting, and quickly withdrew the phone. At least if Seto passed out before they arrived, he'd be able to keep him from dieing...

Some part of him heard what his brother said, which was followed by a vague thought of how useless that would be. There wasn't anyway to stop an attack once it happened except to let it take its course and eventually pass- which was when he'd promptly pass_ out_.

He hung up the phone, and it was only a few minutes before he could hear sirens coming from down the street. It was only then that he realized neither of them were dressed. "Oh shit." He quickly pulled on his own pants, and just decided Seto could stay naked. He had been on his way to the shower. Yes. That was believable. "Seto, I swear to god if you die I'll kill you!" How was he supposed to know this had happened before? The paramedics banged on the door, and Mokuba rushed to let them in. They asked a few questions about what had happened as they examined Seto, and Mokuba explained.

Of _course_ the regular paramedics that were on at this hour wouldn't have a shift for the current time- that would have made things _too_ easy. Since they would have known what to do since he'd only visited the hospital half a dozen times in the past month sometime in the middle of the night... He suddenly started coughing, still gasping for air in between.

The paramedics moved him to a stretcher, completely unsure of what to do for him now. They hooked him up to the standard machine once they made it back to the ambulance. Seeing as Mokuba was family he as permitted to ride in the ambulance. Out of decency, they put a hospital gown on Seto, trying to not disturb him to much.

He could've strangled them for their stupidity! The only exception was Mokuba, but he hadn't even been told about this... though he hadn't really expected to have a reason to say anything. He managed to force himself onto his side as his coughing continued, gaining far more air that way then he had been before.

Mokuba's living in the city was rather convenient in the way that the hospital was close by. Once there, they pulled Seto out of the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedics who had stayed behind told Mokuba where he could go to wait for news about Seto, and that's exactly where he headed.

-------------------- ----------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Thank you for the reviews, my lovelies! Lol.  
And May-chan, I don't care anymore x-x  
The fact that you reviewed just goes to show how stupid you are.  
If you don't like out work, then don't read it. You're just wasting everyone's time though by flaming us yet again, especially since everyone else has laughed at you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Family Matters**  
Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Main Pairing**: Kaiba Seto x Kaiba Mokuba  
**Side/Mentioned Pairings**: Seto x OC, Mokuba x OC, Seto x Yami no Yuugi  
**Warnings**: yaoi, language, ooc-ness in characters, AU, incest  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot and our OC's  
**Status**: 3/6

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Three**

Thank any Gods that were on his side that he was Kaiba Seto- the idiots couldn't fuck something up without his doctor being in the room and being the one okaying it. And thankfully his /dear/ sensei was nocturnal as ever.

"How many times do I have to tell you to /not/ work this late, Seto-sama?" Oh, he was glaring at the bitch, having gotten enough control that it was just a matter of fully calming down that needed to be done. "Sadly you'll be perfectly fine in a few minutes... I won't be able to keep you here..." She muttered the last part to herself, wondering if he was even sleeping properly let alone eating. "I'll fetch the unlucky soul you managed to scare half to death from the waiting room." With that, Maya disappeared from the room, leaving one very pissed off CEO.

Surprise was the first thing to cross her expression when she saw it was Mokuba who was in the waiting room, and not Seto's fiancée. "Hello, Mokuba-san."

Mokuba blinked, looking up at the woman. He remembered her. "Ah...Hello sensei..." he muttered, standing up, "Is Seto alright?" he questioned. She looked...a lot older from the last time he had seen her.

She nodded slightly, "He'll be fine, he's just an idiot as per usual." Maya said cheerfully, "What got him worked up this time? He's not supposed to be working at this hour..." She stated, motioning for him to follow her to the room Seto was currently 'trapped' in.

Oh yeah, that would be a fun one to explain. "We just had an argument...The normal brotherly type thing." He couldn't help but mentally agree with the idiot statement she made.

"Must've been some argument..." She murmured, glancing at him before opening the room door, showing the room. Seto was glaring heatedly at the ceiling before his gaze focused on Maya briefly, softening when it finally rested on Mokuba.

Mokuba merely glared at his brother, "You idiot! What the hell were you doing getting yourself so worked up?" He said, voice laced with frustration as he stepped further into the room to stand beside Seto's bed. His eyes softened, "I thought you were dieing...Baka..." he muttered.

Maya smiled slightly before silently slipping out of the room, the door giving a soft click.

Seto sighed as he touched Mokuba's cheek lightly, "I apologize for not telling you, but I didn't expect to have an attack while at your place." He explained softly.

Mokuba slapped his hand away, "I'm still mad at you." he sated rather bluntly. "I still have your phone, I'm going to call Janice and tell her she needs to pick you up." he stated, pulling the phone from his pocket.

"I don't need her to worry over nothing again." He said quietly, placing his hand over Mokuba's, "Don't call her."

"Don't touch me." He said, pulling his hand away. "I'm not taking you home with me, so It's either that or you stay here over night. Your decision I suppose." He sat down in a chair beside the bed, crossing one leg over the other.

Seto smiled at him sadly before turning his gaze to the wall, "You got me out anyways..." He murmured quietly, focusing on the wall fully now as he fought to control himself. "Just... get out." Seto could feel his control slip, his eyes beginning to sting painfully.

Mokuba uncrossed his legs, ready to comply to his brother's command before he stopped himself. He then sat back in the chair, and re-crossed his legs. Not saying a word.

"I said get out!" A few tears had managed to escape and slip down his cheeks as he turned a glare on his brother, wanting him out now as the other had wanted him out before.

Mokuba sighed, and stood up. "Honestly, what are you getting upset about? It was your decision to stay with Janice. You can't be mad at anyone but yourself." He noticed the tears, and his expression softened. Rarely had he seen his brother cry in his twenty-six years of existence. He reached a hand out, and softly went to wipe them away, "Don't cry."

"Why not?" he murmured, "I somehow managed to screw up twice. After the first time you left I began having the anxiety attacks... I'm just wondering how screwed up I'll be after this."

Mokuba closed his eyes, and his hand dropped to his side. "So I did this to you..." he muttered to himself. The younger seated himself on he edge of the bed. Gently, he stroked Seto's cheek with his thumb. "It doesn't have to be like this..." He muttered.

Seto remained silent, eyes closing slightly to focus on his brother's touch, though didn't lean in for fear that Mokuba would pull back altogether. He was always far too emotional after one of his episodes, it was unnerving...

"Whatever you want," He spoke softly, not wanting to agitate his brother, "I'll do whatever you want, whenever you want...I don't care anymore...I'll take you whatever way I can have you. And if I can't have you at all, then that will be just fine." He reached over and grabbed one of Seto's hands, "But it won't be fine, if it's not what you..."

"I don't want to hurt you Mokuba... if it's too much of a strain for you..." Seto murmured, knowing he wasn't going to be conscious for too much longer and fighting to stay awake. "I don't want to force you to do anything..."

Mokuba shook his head, "For most of your life, you constantly helped me, and took care of me. Never once being selfish. Let me do something for you now." He smiled slightly, trying to look sincere.

"You're sure?" Sapphire eyes slipped shut for a moment before he forced them open again, trying to focus on Mokuba. He wouldn't even be saying this under normal circumstances... which was bothering Seto more then anything else.

"Yes, I'm sure..." he muttered. His expression changed slightly, and he looked at the stark white sheets of the hospital bed. He certainly didn't /look/ sure...

Giving up altogether on trying to stay awake he let his eyes slip shut and stay closed. "Just don't leave..." He said quietly, relaxing as unconsciousness claimed him.

Mokuba watched his brother as he fell asleep. He stood up soon after, "I'm sorry, Seto...I can't" he muttered, before walking to the door. The way Mokuba saw it, they had to go back to ignoring each other. It was the only way for him to even possibly get back to normal.

-- -- --

Had he really been asking too much when he asked his brother to stay? They could have gone back to ignoring each other after like Mokuba wanted. Why couldn't he listen for once!

Seto clenched the sheets as he breathed shakily, trying to calm himself down for the umpteenth time that morning. Maya had said he was getting worse, plain and simple, and that he'd better stop thinking about whatever it was that caused his attacks. Then she'd started joking saying Janice would never bring the child to term if he kept things up- that had earned a cold glare from him, since he knew the stress was going to be too much sooner or later.

Janice had brought a change of clothes when she'd come in, questioning him on what had caused it this time. Seto had remained silent while she went into one of her rants where she meant only half the things that came out of her mouth. He had shut her up a few minutes into it when she'd made the mistake of coming within his reach, kissing her soundlessly, his chest constricting at how different Mokuba felt.

He had the room to himself now though, nothing except the clothes the blonde had brought with her and himself occupied the far too white space. Getting a grip on himself, he quickly dressed, needing to get out of the hospital before someone noticed he was missing. He needed to speak to Mokuba.

One thing he'd noticed was that his brother had taken his cell phone, and he needed that back, so either way he had a reason to be going over to his place.

He prayed Mokuba was there, as he knocked on the apartment door softly.

Mokuba heard the knock on the door from back in his bedroom, probably louder then he would have under normal circumstances. His head pounded as he sat up in bed, blanket falling off of his shoulders and pooling at his naked waist. He looked over to the left at the other man in his bed. Good. He was still asleep.

Mokuba hadn't gone straight home after he left the hospital, which resulted in his first one-night-stand. Something that his ass was seriously yelling at him for right now. He slipped on a pair of jeans, not bothering to zip them up, and left the room. He unlocked the top lock, and left the chain in place, opening it as far as it would allow. "What do you want?" he asked, speaking to Seto as if he were an annoying Girl Scout selling cookies.

"You have my phone and clothes." Seto said simply, eyes staring at the door before lifting up to focus on Mokuba. He ignored his brother's state of dress, or lack of it, since thinking too much on it wouldn't be the smartest of things for his health. "And we need to talk."

Mokuba shut the door and the sound of the chain being removed could be heard through it. He opened it, allowing Seto to come in. Mokuba walked, somewhat limping, to the dining room table, where he had already piled up Seto's stuff, and grabbed it. "We don't need to talk." He said, shoving the pile at Seto, "I've got someone over, and I was about to make breakfast."

"I can see that..." Didn't mean he could handle it. There were too many things going through his thoughts now, none of them settling too well with him. His chest tightened painfully as he picked his things up, blinking rapidly for a moment as colours started swirling. "We still need to talk."

Mokuba threw himself down onto the couch, which he realized one he did it that it hadn't been such a comfortable idea. "There's nothing to talk about." he said, and simply grabbed the television remote from the coffee table, and flipped it on. "You can see yourself out." he said, nodding in the direction of the door.

Seto stood where he was for a moment before setting his things down again and walking over to sit down next to Mokuba. "You /know/ we need to talk." He said quietly, "Whether you want to or not."

"If you think we need to talk so badly, start talking." He turned the television off, and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to face Seto. "I'm listening."

He stared at the younger for a moment before finally saying something, "Why are you being like this?" When the hell had they switched roles in this mess they'd made?

"Because I'm not letting myself get hurt again." He looked away from Seto, staring at the wall, "So talk already if you want to talk, or just leave. I really don't want to see you."

"So instead you're hurting me. Again." Seto shook his head after a moment before getting up. "I'm beginning to think /you/ are the one that never cared." He said softly.

"Oh god...if you really think that, then just go..." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. How his brother could even suggest he never cared was incredibly selfish. "I'm not the one who decided to impregnate and get married to someone else. You hurt yourself Seto."

"You're the only one causing any hurt, Mokuba." Seto picked up his things again and went to the door, opening it. He stood in the doorway for a moment before his eyes closed. "...I love you, Mokuba..."

The door closed behind him seconds after.

-------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Way too early for my brain to function, and I haven't slept... it's seven...  
-dies-  
Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Family Matters**  
Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Main Pairing**: Kaiba Seto x Kaiba Mokuba  
**Side/Mentioned Pairings**: Seto x OC, Mokuba x OC, Seto x Yami no Yuugi  
**Warnings**: yaoi, language, ooc-ness in characters, AU, incest  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot and our OC's  
**Status**: 4/6

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Four**

"...I love you, Mokuba..."

It took a few moments for it to all process through his mind. Those three words...Finally. Mokuba was too stunned to do anything at first, but he finally composed himself enough to stand up, and run out the door, "Seto!" He called down the hallway, hoping his brother hadn't gone far already. He didn't bother with shoes, as he ran down the hallway, "Seto!"

He heard his brother but didn't dare stop; turning into the stairwell, gripping the railing tightly as he hurriedly went down. He didn't want to see Mokuba, not when he'd be disappearing again without a word between them.

He caught a glimpse of his brother going down the stairwell, and ran after him. "Dammit Seto! Wait!" He didn't stop when he felt something stab into his foot. If it was a rusty nail and he died, that might actually be for the better, He reached the top of the stairs, and paused, trying to catch his breath, "Niisama wait!"

"I can't!" His footing was off and he slipped, his grip on the railing keeping him from going anywhere. His chest hurt painfully, taking far too much strain over the last day, and he certainly wasn't helping matters with this stunt he'd just pulled.

Mokuba hurried down the stairs, and stood in front of him, blocking him from getting up and leaving, "I'm not letting you leave, Seto...I can't...not after that" he held out his hand, offering to help Seto regain balance.

Seto shook his head as he rested on one of the steps, leaning against the wall. "I can't do this, Mokuba... So just go..." He was suddenly glad he had shoved his phone into his pocket as he'd left as his arms wrapped around his chest, the clothing being pressed against his chest.

"No! Dammit! Stop doing this to me!" He yelled, dropping to his knees on a step below the one Seto sat on, "You can't just tell me that and then make me leave! You can't fuck with someone that way, Seto..." He reached up, grabbing onto the fabric of his brother's shirt, "Please..."

His gaze was slightly unfocused as he stared at him, fighting with himself to calm down. The clothing fell as he grabbed Mokuba, resting his forehead against the other's shoulder as he pressed his brother tightly against his chest.

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto as well, holding him tight. "Don't go getting yourself worked up again...Just cam down..." He could tell by the look on Seto's face that he was becoming uneasy, and he didn't need to have another panic attack.

It was a few minutes later that Seto deemed himself alright and loosened his hold on Mokuba slightly, enough to get the pressure of having the younger pressed against him. "Gomen..."

"Don't apologize..." He whispered, running a hand gently through the other's hair and down his back soothingly, "I love you too, Seto...More then anything..."

A slight shiver ran down his back at Mokuba's words and he nuzzled against the males neck. "I didn't mean to panic." He murmured quietly.

"It's alright...really...don't worry about it." He felt suddenly dirty having his brother so close to him, when he hadn't showered yet after last night. "I did something stupid..." he muttered.

"I saw that..." He murmured after a moment, before finally pulling back, staring at the other for a moment before letting his eyes slip shut.

Mokuba moved himself to the step Seto was seated on, and sat beside him. "What are we going to do? We have to get this sorted out today..." He muttered, leaning his head on Seto's shoulder.

"I don't know..." He murmured, taking Mokuba's hand and lacing their fingers together. Seto picked up the fallen clothes with his free hand, giving his shirt to Mokuba, "You should be wearing a shirt."

Mokuba slipped the shirt on quickly, and then re-grabbed Seto's hand, holding it tight. "Do you...Want to do something today?" He asked, standing up in the process. First, he had to get rid of that guy...oh god, he couldn't even remember his name

"Sure..." He murmured quietly, standing up himself. "You can pick where." Seto said quietly, tightening his grasp on the other's hand.

Mokuba sighed slightly, and took his hand back from Seto. "First, I'm going to go and get that man out of my apartment...then we'll figure something out." he said, and walked back up the stairs towards his apartment.

Seto only sighed and followed the other, though stayed in the stairwell. He wasn't about to follow Mokuba when some stranger was still in his apartment- he'd just be asking for trouble if he did that. And the stairwell was safe, since any sane person would use the elevator instead- unless you didn't have the time to wait and were far too impatient...

Mokuba came back about fifteen minutes later, "Alright, he's gone..." he sighed, shaking his head, "That is the last time I sleep with some random crack whore...I feel like I need a sixteen hour long shower." He held out a hand, smiling slightly, "Care to join me?"

"Maybe." Was the only reply he gave as he gripped the other's hand and picked himself up, though didn't release his hold once he was beside the younger.

He didn't mind the tight hold they had on each other's hands one bit as he walked back to the apartment with his brother. He closed the door behind them, and took a seat on the couch. "Come on...Let's talk now..." he muttered, patting the cushion beside him

Seto breathed heavily for a moment before sitting down next to Mokuba, immediately wrapping his arms around the male and pulling him against his chest.

Mokuba smiled slightly, and looked up at him. "Is there really no way to get you to not marry her?" He asked, nuzzling into his chest.

Seto remained silent as he threaded his fingers through his brother's hair. What was the point of saying anything, his choice was still the same... but he needed Mokuba, no way around it.

Mokuba frowned, "You don't have to get married...you could just let her live there with you...You'd still be able to take care of your kid that way..."

"No... Unless she's married to someone legally Japanese, she'll have to leave the country." Seto said quietly.

"Then send her back! God Seto, she can't possibly love you as much as I can...Or need you half as badly..." He gripped his brother's shirt in his hands, holding onto him tightly.

"You don't know that..." Seto said softly. If she did leave, he doubted he'd ever see his child, which was precisely the last thing he wanted to do.

Mokuba shook his head slightly, " I do know that...Seto...I don't know how long I'll be able to live without you...Even with you right here I feel like I'm dying..."

Seto sighed softly; this wasn't getting them anywhere... "I'm marrying her, Mokuba. You decide where that puts you." He said quietly, tightening his hold on him.

"Obviously lower then her..." he muttered, forcing himself away from his brother. He moved and sat on the opposite end of the couch, curling his legs up underneath of himself. "Just go..." He muttered, for the millionth time in the past two days.

"You aren't lower then her. I'd never be able to say /that/ to her." He murmured, moving over next to his brother again, wrapping his arms around Mokuba, refusing to let go this time.

"So if you care about me more, why are you doing this to me? Why are you putting her feelings above mine?" He didn't bother trying to move. He felt drained of any energy that could possibly be in his body.

He went silent, since he knew if he said anything it would only hurt Mokuba, and that wasn't what he wanted nor needed at the moment. Seto only held him tighter instead.

"Seto, we have to stop...we can't do this." He tried to pull away from his brother, "It's only going to make it that much harder when we have to stop seeing each other."

"Mokuba we can't... /not/ see each other. You know neither of us would last long." He said quietly, keeping Mokuba where he was.

"Maybe I'm being selfish but I don't care right now. I'm not going to share you with anyone...I can't live like that." He made another weak attempt to pull away again, "I'd rather never see you again then live that way..."

"I can't do it Mokuba... It was already too much the first time." He murmured, nuzzling against his brother's neck. "Please don't do this again to me..."

"Then leave her! If you needed me that badly you would do it!" He pushed Seto's face away with a determined hand, "She can go marry someone else, we need each other more then she needs you, and you know that!"

Seto turned the other around to face him before grabbing both of his wrists, pressing his lips against Mokuba's, pulling back before his brother had the chance to do so first.

Mokuba merely glared at his brother, "Seto!" He said, rather harshly. His gaze softened, and he shook his head slightly. "I give up...I can't fight you anymore... Do whatever you want, I don't care."

He sighed quietly before kissing him again, softly this time. "I get the day with you..." Seto murmured, littering small kisses along Mokuba's neck, "If you're just going to disappear again then I'm not leaving until tomorrow."

Mokuba shook his head, "I'm not disappearing... I'm not doing anything... I'm doing whatever you want." He tilted his head back slightly, allowing Seto to have more access to his neck, "You already control my emotions; you might as well control everything."

Seto went quiet for a few minutes as he continued his attack on Mokuba's neck and collarbone before finally pulling away. "You mentioned a shower before..." He trailed, brushing the others bangs aside.

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah...Come on..." His tone was rather...bland. No real emotion to it. He stood up and led Seto back to the bathroom in silence.

He hated when his brother got like this, acting completely... dead inside, barely reacting to him. The other was still limping slightly, which did nothing but spark anger in him.

The pain was still there, but Mokuba wasn't really focusing on that. He reached into the shower, and turned the water on. "Faulty plumbing...It takes a few minutes to heat up." He muttered, as he began to remove his clothes.

Seto moved behind the other, lightly massaging Mokuba's lower back again. "You should lie down afterwards." He said quietly.

"Alright." He said, voice still quiet and emotionless. He reached in to test the water once again, and felt that it was to his liking. He pulled back the red shower curtain, and stepped in, allowing the hot water to rush over him. He closed his eyes, and turned his face to the water. Mokuba hated feeling this way again, so pitiful and depressed.

"You haven't eaten, right?" Seto asked, moving back to the doorway. He was hoping Mokuba would still react the same way when he was like this. Showing him affection used to get him cuddling against him, and hopefully that would happen now as well.

Mokuba nodded slightly, "But I'm not hungry...I want you with me..." He muttered, a rather pitiful expression on his face.

Seto glanced at him briefly before obliging, stripping himself of his clothes, folding them as he did- the last thing he needed was for his clothing to look like something had happened. He slipped into the shower behind Mokuba, massaging the other's lower back once more.

Mokuba pulled away from Seto slightly, before turning around. He placed his arms around his brother's torso, and leaned his head on Seto's shoulder, "Don't leave me..." He muttered weakly. He hadn't eaten since lunch the day before Seto had come to see him. That on top of the stress of the past day had drained him of every bit of energy. He leaned more onto Seto, eyes slipping closed.

Seto's arms wrapped themselves around the smaller male immediately as he stroked Mokuba's back. "I won't..." He smiled ever so slightly at his brother, who seemed ready to fall asleep at any given moment.

"Not ever...don't leave me...promise..." He mumbled, clinging to Seto even more. His stomach growled angrily at him, but Mokuba was far to exhausted to listen to it. Mokuba felt himself drifting off, and was only vaguely aware of the fact that he was still in the shower. The only thing that mattered to him was the man he was leaning against.

Seto tilted the others chin up to face him, brushing his thumb over Mokuba's cheek lightly. "I never did, and I never will." He said softly, pressing his lips against his brother's as he slipped his tongue out to lick at gently at Mokuba's lips.

Mokuba groaned slightly, and opened his mouth to the elder; an unconscious reflex. In his drowsy state, it wasn't long before he needed air, "...Felt like you were gone..." He muttered drowsily, "...so far away..."

"You were the one who was gone." Seto murmured, reaching over to turn the shower off before picking up the younger. He placed another soft kiss against his brother's lips before stepping out of the shower.

"I know..." he snuggled against Seto's chest, "...all my fault." Mokuba didn't care if this was far too childish for a grown man, he liked the feeling of being in Seto's arms; protected from everything.

He grabbed a few towels that were sitting folded in the corner before leaving the bathroom. Since he wasn't going into Mokuba's bedroom unless he was burning the sheets first, he took the male over to the couch, unsure himself how he managed to spread out one of the towels before setting Mokuba down, wrapping another around his waist before doing the same for himself.

Mokuba shivered as the cool air of his apartment collided with the droplets of water on his bare skin. It wasn't very long before the younger fell asleep, exhaustion taking control over him.

Seto smiled slightly at the sleeping form of his brother, grabbing the blanket draped over the back of the couch and spreading it across Mokuba's form. There were a number of things he wanted and needed to do before Mokuba woke up again- and burning the sheets was near the top of his list... though changing them would have to do for now. Making the younger something to eat was the next.

The younger Kaiba rolled over slightly in his sleep, his nose sniffing a mile a minute. The delicious aroma of his favourite meal caused his stomach to roar louder then it ever had. "Mmm...yakitori..." he muttered, lifting his head up slightly. His eyes blinked open, and he noticed a light on in the kitchen, "Seto?" Of course it was his brother, who else could it have been?

"What is it?" Seto said, thankful that he was done now anyways with the kitchen, moving into Mokuba's line of view. "Feel like eating yet?" He asked.

"Yeah...thanks..." He sat up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders before standing up and moving over to the table. "It's cold..." He muttered, looking over to Seto. He pushed aside a stack of papers, revealing something that upset him. A wedding invitation, with a sticky note attached: 'Moki-kun! Do you like this pattern? Is the font type okay? Let me know! We have to send these out soon! 3 Atsuko.' Mokuba stared down at the paper, and felt like dieing right there, "She really wanted to marry me...She really, really did..."

"Mokuba?" He moved over to stand next to him, slipping an arm around his waist as his gaze slipped down to the note. He pulled the younger away from the table and back over to the couch.

"I don't think I'm up to eating after all..." his voice slipped back into that emotionless tone he'd used earlier. Curling up underneath of the blanket, he looked up at Seto. "Janice...She really loves you too...I can't upset anyone else...You should be faithful to her...she's seems like a good woman..."

Seto ignored most of what his brother said and focused on the first part. "You need to eat, Mokuba, you haven't eaten since yesterday- and you didn't have lunch either." Not that he'd had anything himself since the previous day, but unlike Mokuba he was used to skipping meals, albeit less frequently then before he had gotten together with Janice.

"I feel sick." He muttered, pulling the blanket over his head. He didn't want to be there, in that room with his brother. He just wanted to be alone, where he could slowly rot away in piece.

"You feel sick because you haven't eaten in over a day." Seto stated, pulling Mokuba against him and rubbing his back gently.

Mokuba shook his head slightly, "If I eat something, I'll probably just throw it back up...there's no point." He squirmed slightly, trying to get into a comfortable position.

Seto sighed quietly before lying down and pulling his brother onto his chest, one arm snaking around his chest while the other stroked his back.

"What's going to happen to us, Seto?" He asked, voice sounding rather timid. Mokuba wanted to come and live with Seto, he really did...it would just be too painful.

"I don't know yet, Mokie..." He murmured, unconsciously using the nickname he'd used when they'd been kids. "I'll make it work though."

Hearing Seto use the nickname was comforting to Mokuba. Shifting slightly, he moved so that his head was placed in Seto's lap, legs curled underneath him. He could tell that he hadn't been asleep for long, as his hair was still a little damp. He also knew he needed to eat, but at the moment, he didn't think he could keep anything down. When his brother said 'I'll make it work' Mokuba doubted his brother's ability to actually do so. This seemed like an utterly hopeless situation. "I'm sorry..." he muttered softly.

Sapphire eyes watched as the other moved down, starring at him as he settled down before toying with the male's hair idly, combing his fingers through it. "Why are you apologizing?" Seto said quietly, tilting his brother's face up to look at him, eyes questioning him.

Mokuba rolled onto his stomach so he could look up at Seto, "Because I've always asked you for the answers...I can't contribute anything myself to solving a problem...especially this one..."

He went silent, continuing to toy with the raven strands before he forced Mokuba up, kissing him without a word before nipping at his lower lip, drawing it into his mouth to suck on.

His arms wrapped around Seto's neck, fingers idly toying with the strands of chocolate hair that rested against his neck. His eyes slipped closed as he allowed Seto to do whatever he wished to do.

Seto caressed his cheek before trailing down his brother's chest, toying with one of the nipples for a few moments before tailing further down. He pressed his tongue into Mokuba's mouth, running it against the others.

Mokuba whimpered, lightly brushing his tongue over Seto's, before pulling back slightly, "I can't...not today...I'm still sore..." He muttered, before swiftly kissing Seto's lips, and then down over his jaw line, and down to his neck. He reached down, grabbing the bottom of his brother's shirt. As he pushed the shirt up, he pushed himself down, kissing his chest as soon as the skin was exposed.

A shiver ran down his spine as his brother trailed down from his lips before moving along his chest. Seto unbuttoned his shirt before slipping it off, throwing it over the back of the couch.

Mokuba continued to trail his kisses down, while his hands traced random patterns along the other's chest. He came to the waist band of Seto's pants, and teased the skin there, sucking harshly. When he finally pulled back, a rather large red mark was left behind.

Slowly, he unbuttoned Seto's pants, and slid the zipper down. He moved back to suck at the skin on his stomach, while he pushed down his brother's pants and boxers. Then he moved down again, planting kisses along the other's inner thighs, tongue trailing out every so often to tease the skin there.

His back had begun arching to the other males touch halfway through Mokuba's ministrations, trying to gain more contact from him. His brother had rarely been in the position he was in now, both content with their roles, but there were times when Mokuba simply wanted to be in control- or as now, the younger simply hadn't been in a condition to be taken by him.

The others tongue along his thighs had him moaning softly, spreading his legs a bit further, though the couch didn't allow much room for that.

Mokuba smiled slightly, as he continued his work. He kisses trailed upwards now, coming dangerously close to Seto's length. Teasingly, he placed a few kisses around the base, before moving back up much further to kiss Seto's neck.

He'd debated on it in his head for a few minutes, on whether or not to do it. He decided he would. He picked a spot; right where the collar bone and neck bone connect, and attacked it, switching back and forth between soft kisses and harsh nips. He pulled back to look at his work, and smiled again. That mark wasn't going away any time soon.

Seto shivered from the teasing, though stayed amazingly still- something of a feat when the other had kissed around the base of his member. He left him to do as he wanted though, his only response really had been to tug at Mokuba's towel until it came undone and he tossed it aside.

His brother's attack to his neck had him gasping in surprise, positive that there would be a mark on his neck for a while now- some part of his mind was curious to know what Janice would think but shoved that thought aside. It didn't matter; this was Mokuba, not some random fling he had decided to have with some stranger.

He began to kiss back down the other's chest, tongue running out more often then before to tease him just a little bit further. His fingers brushed lightly over the head of Seto's growing erection, before he gripped it in his hand, stroking slowly. He nipped at the skin on Seto's stomach playfully, enjoying himself maybe a little too much.

Finally, he made it back down to Seto's lap. He continued the ministrations with his hand, before taking the head into his mouth, sucking lightly; tongue rolling around every inch of it, running over the sensitive slit.

The kisses and teasing tongue he could deal with, they were quite minor little details, but once Mokuba had brought his fingers down to touch him he couldn't stop his hips from bucking into the touch, craving more even when he began stroking his arousal. Seto didn't even think of keeping his hips still once his brother's mouth had claimed him, torturing him further with his tongue.

Mokuba used his spare hand to hold his brother's hips down, "You're gonna end up chocking me if you keep that up." He muttered, smirking slightly as he lowered himself just a tad bit more. He brought his mouth back down to the base of Seto's manhood, kissing around it before running his tongue along the underside.

He gave Seto a slight wink, before blowing out cool air along the wet trail of saliva he'd left on his brother's erection. It felt slightly odd to be teasing his brother the way he was, he couldn't ever remember doing anything like this. Then again, he'd never had the control to be able to keep from just getting things done. Sex with a woman taught you that control. They always demanded the long, drawn out foreplay that men always liked to skip over.

"Such a damn tease... You... you're not doing this again... Don't care if you're sore or what..." He muttered, lifting his hips a bit, wanting more from the other and doubting he'd be getting it anytime soon. Sure he teased his brother, but he usually stopped once Mokuba started yelling at him to take him already...

Finally having enough he pulled away from him, sitting up slightly. "No more teasing from you."

Mokuba followed his movement away, "You say it like you don't like it." He said with another wink, before taking his brother into his mouth. He took in as much as he could, before he ended up gagging himself, and sucked. One hand reaching under to lightly squeeze his balls. His tongue traced the vein along the underside as he pulled upward, drawing his lips even tighter around the erection.

He moaned, clutching tightly at the cushion he was sitting on. "Dammit... Mokuba. I told you to quit it..." Seto trailed off, groaning as the others tongue played along his length yet again. Once he was able to he pulled away again, turning in a way to keep Mokuba from doing anything further.

Mokuba blinked, sitting up. "Seto..." He looked at his brother, slightly hurt that he would pull away from him, "Why'd you stop me...I know I've never been good at giving head, but damn...I didn't think I was that bad..." He sighed, sitting back on the couch. He reached over, and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over his lap to cover up slightly.

Seto shook his head, "You're not bad at it, that's the problem." He muttered, "That isn't why I wanted you to stop either." He stood before tugging his brother to follow, "The couch just isn't the greatest spot for this."

Mokuba's face looked solemn, "I can't...not in there." He said. It would feel far to dirty to do anything with Seto there now. "I'd rather do it on the floor." He muttered, feeling quite ashamed all over again.

"Well I don't, I'd rather not have burns on my back." Seto stated, "As for your room- it's sterile. Although I didn't have time to burn your sheets..." He muttered, more to himself then anything.

Mokuba smirked slightly, "Then Janice would really be wondering." He said as he stood, and tapped his fingers lightly over the mark that was still obviously there on Seto's collarbone. Much like he had yesterday, he grabbed the other's hand, and proceeded to drag him to the bedroom.

He practically threw his brother down on the bed, before pouncing on top of him, legs straddling his waist. "Now...where did we leave off?" He lowered his head, sucking at the opposite collar bone, going to work at it just as he had the other side; switching between nips and kisses.

He reached down with his hand, lightly grazing his fingers up and down Seto's length. Mokuba was quite proud of the control he'd built up over the years, and was happy to show it off. If this had been a scene from eight years ago, they would have long since finished by now.

"You tease more then I do..." He commented, resting his hands on Mokuba's hips briefly before tailing his hands across the raven haired males back, dragging his nails across the skin lightly. His hips bucked up into Mokuba's touch of their own accord, his erection wanting further attention from the other.

Mokuba shrugged slightly and pulled his mouth away from Seto's skin. His back arched in a slightly cat-like manner as he felt the other's nails on his skin; a shiver ran through him. "Payback. For the countless number of times you teased me into insanity." He said quietly, before taking one of Seto's nipples in his mouth; flicking it back and forth with his tongue.

"You always seem to have an excuse ready... One of these days you're going to run out of them." Seto murmured, his back arching off the mattress. One hand drifted up to Mokuba's hair, his fingers threading into the strands.

"The day I run out of excuses is the day my sex drive dies" He joked as he pulled back slightly from Seto. He laid himself down, pressed against him, listening to his heart beat. He reached over, and opened up the drawer in his nightstand, pulling out the lubrication. He didn't care whether he was still sore or not. He wanted to feel Seto inside of him. Mokuba placed some of the stuff in his palm, and reached back, slicking his brother's erection.

Sapphire eyes looked at the younger in confusion when he felt the lubrication being slicked along his arousal. "Mokuba? You said you were still sore..." He murmured, running a hand down the males back, running his nails across the skin.

Mokuba shook his head slightly, "I don't care...I want to feel you inside of me." He muttered. He pushed himself up, and positioned himself over Seto's arousal, before coming down, burying the other inside of him as far as he could. His eyes squeezed shut, and he bit his lip to keep himself from groaning out in pain.

Seto pulled his brother down, forcing his lips against the others while his fingers brushed along the younger's throat, as if to coax him to vocalize the pain he just put himself in. He hated it when his brother did this, not letting him prepare him first, though thankfully it'd only happened a few times in the past.

Mokuba whimpered against Seto's lips, eyes slipping closed. The pain wasn't so bad, definitely not as bad as it had been the previous night. That man hadn't bothered to prepare him at all, and used saliva for lubrication.

Mokuba pulled his mouth back, his breathing uneven. "I'm fine…" He muttered, knowing just how much his brother disliked it when he did this to himself. He laid his head back down on the other's chest, just wanting to be close to him. "Love you..." he whispered.

Seto sighed quietly as he ran a hand through Mokuba's hair before trailing it along the males back. He murmured the quiet endearment in return before kissing Mokuba's forehead lightly.

Mokuba shivered slightly, loving the sound of those three words from his brother. His eyes slipped closed; quite content to just fall asleep how they were. "Are you going to stay here over night?" he asked, voice soft.

"I said I would..." Seto murmured. "Will you come back with me?" He asked a few minutes later, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Mokuba remained silent, thinking it over. He wasn't sure whether or not that was the best idea. He still didn't think he'd be able to live in the same house as Seto's soon-to-be wife, no matter how often he'd see her. Mokuba shook his head, "I can't..." He muttered.

"Will you go silent again? Or can I come over?" Seto asked quietly, continuing to lightly stroke his brother's back as he spoke, knowing he would need some form of contact with the younger.

"I don't know, Seto...I honestly don't know..." He sighed rather heavily, and turned his head the other way; giving the other side of his neck a rest. "We'll see...that's the best I can give you..."

Seto wanted to press the matter, but for now he was content to simply enjoy the familiar body pressed against him. He knew he'd go mad if Mokuba broke things off between them again, but it wasn't his choice...

He shut his eyes, once again feeling rather drowsy. "Mmm...Just go to sleep Seto...we can decide all of this when I have more energy..." He muttered, yawning rather loudly before he began to doze off.

"Sure..." He said quietly, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around Mokuba before letting his eyes slip shut in an attempt to get some amount of rest himself, dreading the next morning... Hopefully they could just push the talking back until before he left... and act like a couple even once morning came.

-- --- ---

When he awoke the next morning, Mokuba was seriously regretting their sleeping arrangement. His body screamed at him as he pulled himself off of Seto. "Oh fuck..." He muttered to himself, before collapsing back onto the bed beside Seto. He was certainly not looking forward to the inevitable conversation with his brother...

Seto stirred from the movement, sapphire eyes opening moments later before he gazed over at Mokuba. "Morning..." he said quietly. "Shouldn't have slept like that, hm?" He asked quietly, sitting up after a moment.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time..." he muttered, rolling onto his stomach. He hoped that if they had to talk about the future, Seto would at least give him one of those little massages; they worked miracles.

Seto smiled slightly before shifting, knowing the other was in pain at the moment and wanting to lessen it if only a bit. He worked on Mokuba's lower back as he had before, lightly at first and slowly adding pressure once the male had gotten use to it.

Mokuba's eyes slipped closed as he allowed himself to relax into his brother's gentle massage. "Seto, we have to finish this today, have to decide something..." He took in a deep breath, letting it out in a small sigh.

"I know..." Seto murmured quietly, "It's your choice what you want to do..." He said, continuing on with the massage without pause.

"Gee, that helps" he muttered sarcastically. Mokuba decided he'd much rather be facing his brother during this conversation, and so with some effort, he rolled onto his back, looking up at Seto. "If I came back to live at the mansion, how often would we have time alone together?"

"A little less then it used to be..." Seto replied, "Kaiba Corp. still takes up the majority of my time." Only the rare times Janice decided they needed to get out and do something was the routine of work broken. Though with the pregnancy he knew other things would need to be fitted into his schedule...

Mokuba sighed again, "And then when the baby comes, probably none at all..." He didn't exactly want Seto to be a bad father, but that damn child was taking his brother away from him! "So I think I'll just stay here..." He decided.

"Can I still come by?" He asked after a moment, shifting his gaze away from the younger while he waited for an answer. He couldn't look at him knowing he might say no... and Seto had every intention of leaving that minute if Mokuba responded negatively.

Mokuba was silent, debating the question for minutes. "No, Seto...If I can't be with you, then I need to at least give an attempt at moving on with my life..."

"Alright..." Seto clenched his fists briefly before moving off the bed and leaving the room, picking up his clothing from its spot near the couch still and dressing silently.

Mokuba followed after him, and for the second morning in a row walked with a limp. "You don't have to leave now…" he muttered, leaning against the wall for support.

"If I stay any longer I won't be able to leave at all..." Seto replied gently, refusing to look back at his brother now. He needed to leave before anything else happened. "I'll... talk to you some time..." He ended awkwardly.

Mokuba looked down to the carpet, shaking his head slightly. Tears stung his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair, and looked back to Seto. "Yeah...right...I'm pretty sure your birthday is the next major holiday..." He mumbled, a few tears leaking out the corners of his eyed.

Seto stared at the floor, fists clenching at his side before he turned sharply. Caution could burn in hell. He pressed the younger against his chest tightly, "I don't want this again..."

"Neither do I..." Mokuba mustered up every ounce of self restraint and pulled himself away from Seto; staring at the floor again, "But it's what we have to do...I need to try and get back to normal..." But Mokuba could never be 'normal' without Seto. Seto was his life. His brother had been there for every single first in his life, everything that was important to a person.

Seto sighed shakily but nodded slightly, before tilting Mokuba's chin up. He lightly pressed his lips to the younger males', making it nothing but sweet before pulling away as he left the apartment.

Mokuba stared at the door for what seemed like hours. Hoping, praying, that it would open again and his big brother would be there, standing with arms outspread. Eventually, he gave up on this illusion, and collapsed onto the couch. Something didn't feel right when he sat down on the couch, and he reached back behind himself, pulling the object out. Seto's other shirt, he had forgot it again...Mokuba clutched the fabric tightly to his chest, trying to catch his brother's scent off of the fabric. Tears streamed down his cheeks in perfect lines. He didn't move for hours, merely holding the fabric close, feeling that if he had let it go, he would die…

--------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Family Matters**  
Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Main Pairing**: Kaiba Seto x Kaiba Mokuba  
**Side/Mentioned Pairings**: Seto x OC, Mokuba x OC, Seto x Yami no Yuugi  
**Warnings**: yaoi, language, ooc-ness in characters, AU, incest  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot and our OC's  
**Status**: 5/6

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Five**

"Would you stop doing that? …Now!" Seto snapped, jerking away from the other. A sound of annoyance was the response he received before insistent hands went back to straightening his tie, "It's crooked…"  
"You're crooked."  
"No, that would be bent." Yami replied mischievously, a smirk gracing his lips as he finally straightened the tie to his liking. He stepped back slightly, letting his gaze trail over his former rival before letting out a dramatic sigh, "My priest is all gown up and screwing up his future…"  
"What are going on about this time?" Seto muttered irritably, glancing towards the mirror and making a move to touch his tie when his hand was slapped away. "Don't go ruining a perfectly good effort, it's straight already."  
"Unlike you."  
"And then there's you… who just bends all ways." Yami said grinning, and promptly earned a smack over the head.  
"And there's you, who lives to torment me."  
"No… that time has come and gone… two years of really making you suffer was more then enough," Yami trailed off, before a seductive look entered his eyes, "Although it's greatly missed…"  
"Aren't you busy playing house with yourself?" Seto shot back, clearly annoyed and trying not to throttle the male. Yami scoffed, "Aibou and I aren't like that, we're just close."  
"Close my ass."  
"And such a nice ass it is too…"  
There was a distinct slapping sound seconds later. Seto looked ready to kill the other, while Yami was grinning foolishly. "And to think it's going to be wasted on a woman… she won't even know how to appreciate it."  
Seto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned back to the mirror, where he had his hand slapped away once again. "I said it was fine… Leave it be or you'll mess it up." Yami muttered, a playful look still in his eyes. The brunette gave him a look that clearly told him not to try anything again if he wanted to keep all parts of his anatomy firmly connected. The crimson-eyed male merely showed a far too innocent look- Yuugi must have been helping him practice.  
Shaking his head Seto sighed quietly as he turned back to the mirror once more.  
"…I'll bet someone's going to disrupt the wedding somehow."  
"Other then you?"  
"Yes."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
Yami gave him a knowing smile, "You haven't seen the guests yet… Something's bound to happen…"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You'll see soon enough, just don't do anything stupid and forget what to say half way through and make yourself look foolish on top of it."  
Another smack was heard in the room.

-- --

"You should go."  
"I don't want to."  
"He's your brother."  
"That doesn't mean I have to go."  
"Yes. It does."  
This same conversation repeated for weeks in Mokuba's apartment. He'd gone out and got himself a roommate - someone to take his mind off of things. It didn't help when the woman did nothing but pester him about going to Seto's damn wedding.  
Kaiyori won in the end. Something Mokuba was finding she did frequently. And now, Mokuba found himself in his car, driving towards what would easily be the worst experience of his life. He definitely did not, under any circumstances want to be here.  
Once he pulled up in front of the church, he walked inside, happy to see that no one was actually seated in the pews yet. He sat himself down on a row near the center. Reaching forward, he pulled down on the knee rests; kneeling down now, he prayed for the strength to make it through this ceremony.  
He hadn't actually seen his brother since he walked out the door a month ago, and only spoke to him once on the phone. Mokuba still felt miserable, that hadn't changed at all. The only thing that did change was the man's weight. He'd lost an unhealthy amount of weight in the past month, and it was probably obvious to a lot of people that he was malnourished. Mokuba didn't care. He couldn't eat. He felt sick all the time now, and didn't see the point in eating when he would only inevitably vomit in the end.

-- --

For more reasons then one, he was a complete nervous wreck... thank God it didn't show. He had tried to ignore the fact that Mokuba would be watching the ceremony, wondering why the younger was even there in the first place. Wouldn't it hurt too much?  
It had gotten to the point that he'd simply wanted to leave, the music had begun playing though and that thought immediately left him and the saner half of his mind was in control again.  
Seto wasn't sure how he managed to recite his vows, since he was sure he'd forgotten everything and it wasn't even him speaking. It was bad enough he could tell Janice knew he was a wreck on the inside, silently encouraging him to continue. It wasn't until those infamous words were spoken that he felt himself freeze, keeping his gaze firmly on Janice, instead of glancing towards Mokuba as he wanted to.

Mokuba sunk down in his seat; feeling sicker then he had the entire past month. He was glad there wasn't a seat beside him and instead the isle, in case he needed to head for the bathroom. The entire time he sat there, the younger Kaiba wanted to leave. It wasn't until halfway into Seto's vows that he did just that.  
Standing up silently, a few people looking to him, he ran from the church, and out into the parking lot; not stopping until he was halfway across it. Tears streamed down his cheeks in perfect waterfalls as he collapsed to his knees on the ground. Sobbing uncontrollably he yelled incoherent things at no one. Mostly cursing his brother's existence, other's cursing Janice's, and a few cursing his own.

-- --

There had been so many things still after the ceremony... He doubted there was any reason to even look outside for his brother once he had finally been able to get away from everyone. Thankfully he was being covered either way, but he needed to speak to Mokuba. Even if he couldn't find the words he'd say to him.

Mokuba nearly fell down again to praise god when it was time for the wedding reception. He had been allowed to invite one guest, and had of course, chosen his roommate. However, she had to work, and couldn't make it for the wedding itself, just the reception.

The younger Kaiba had moved himself to a bench outside of the church, when he heard his friend's voice, "Mokuba? What are you doing outside?" He didn't answer, not able to speak anymore. He felt the body sit next to him, and an arm wrap around his shoulders, "C'mere kid." She muttered, pulling him close, "I know it's gotta be tough...but you'll make it through this."

Mokuba had told Kaiyori everything about Seto, only after discovering that she had been dating her own cousin for three years; so he knew she would understand. "Come on, Mokuba; let's go inside...If you really feel like you have to go, then we'll leave, alright?" Mokuba nodded silently, and stood with the woman. Slowly, they walked back inside, his gaze locked on the ground the entire time.

Seto had nearly run into the two, staring for a moment before finally saying his brother's name. "Mokuba..." His gaze shifted awkwardly to the side. Even if it was his brother whom he had wanted to speak with, it was still uncomfortable now...

Mokuba was silent for quite a while, before his friend elbowed him in the side, "C-congratulations" he muttered. Kaiyori rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'll just leave you two to talk, and go mingle with all the people whom I don't know at all! See ya later kid!" She said, waving to him as she disappeared into the mass of other people. And now Mokuba felt even more uncomfortable...

Seto shifted slightly before finally taking the younger's hand and leading him outside, knowing they needed a moment to themselves away from everything else- even if it ended up as another fight between them.

As soon as they were outside, Mokuba quickly retracted his hand, "Don't touch me..." he muttered rather quietly; voice full of defeat.

"Mokuba..." He knew he wouldn't be able to do that, barely lasting a moment before he hugged the other, ignoring any protests from him.

Mokuba clung to Seto, gripping the front of his brother's suit tightly in his hands, "It's not fair..." he muttered, "It's not..." His eyes slipped closed, as a few tears leaked out.

"Why did you come, Mokuba? Why did you do that to yourself...?" One of his hands threaded into his brother's hair while the other stayed firmly around his waist.

"I didn't want to...I really didn't want to...Kaiyori kept telling me it would be good for me; might help me to move on...but it's not working." He pulled himself even more against Seto, "I can't just get over you...I love you..." More tears came as he felt his brother's gentle hand in his hair.

"You know I love you..." Seto murmured quietly, tilting Mokuba's face up to look at him, "And you know we can't do this again... not being able to see each other... It can't hurt any more then it already does- only less."

Mokuba nodded, "I know...I've been a complete wreck...I can hardly eat, barely seep...I lost my job because I took so many sick days...I just want to be normal again..." He tightened his grip on Seto's suit, "I don't want to feel this way anymore..."

Seto nuzzled against the other's neck lightly before tilting Mokuba's chin up and pressing his lips against his. "Move back in, Mokuba... please."

"I...Guess I could...Maybe it would be better" He sighed slightly, shaking his head, "I'll come back for a week, and if I think I can handle living like that, I'll move in." He looked up at Seto, smiling a slightly forced smile, "Is that okay?"

Seto nodded slightly, "That's fine." he murmured softly, kissing the other lightly again. Hopefully it would work out... but it was enough for now that Mokuba was going to try.

Mokuba pulled back slightly, "It wouldn't be good if someone were to walk outside..." He said, finally pulling away from Seto. "When are you going to be back from your honey moon?"

"We aren't going on one. She's too far along to be travelling anywhere. Janice has decided to spend time with her relatives instead, since they all came from oversees. Hopefully I can do the same." Seto said quietly, caressing the other's cheek lightly.

Mokuba nodded, "Of course..." He turned his head slightly, kissing Seto's hand gently. Maybe he could get through this. After all, Mokuba felt in his heart that Seto and Janice's marriage was one of legal documents, not of actual love.

Seto hugged the other again before finally pulling away completely, smiling slightly. "Feel up to going back in? I was convinced to allow Yuugi-tachi to come... So it won't be as if you're surrounded by strangers."

"It's been a while since I saw most of them...It'll be nice to catch up." He said as he turned to face the church. Taking a rather deep breath, he walked with his brother back into the building.

Even if he couldn't stand the group, it was better to know some of the people that had been invited... Of course, the biggest problem was the language barrier. Only a few of Janice's relatives actually spoke Japanese, the majority of what was floating around the party was English, with a few designated translators. "Aa... And if you see Yami, keep him away from me..."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow "And what, exactly, has Yami been trying to do to you?" He questioned. He sighed slightly, shaking his head, "I guess everyone wants a piece of you these days, eh?"

"You could say that..." Seto said blankly, not bothering to go into detail- what would be the point anyways? Mokuba would probably spazz if he found out Yami had been his 'rebound'... that somehow lasted two years... That was still something he couldn't figure out.  
"Seto!" Speak of the devil... he was now attached to his arm. "I'm stealing your first dance."

"Hello, Yami" Mokuba muttered, rather darkly as he looked at the male locked onto his brother's arm. The only person he'd even remotely let get away with that was Janice...and that's because the wench was married to him.

"OHMYGODFREEBOOZE!" Mokuba felt someone practically maul him, and turned around to see his roommate, grinning stupidly. "Are you drunk?" He sighed, turning to Seto, "And this would be my roommate, Kaiyori."  
"HIII!" She said, rather excitedly, before scampering off to the bar. "Fucking alcoholic" he muttered to himself.

Yami looked amused as he watched the new girl disappear before looking back at Mokuba. "Unless you want to steal him first...?" He asked, smirking slightly at him. Of course he was smacked over the head seconds later.  
"What did I tell you about doing that?" Seto growled, wondering how many times that day he'd have to hit the other for grabbing his ass.

"Now why on earth would I want to do that?" Tempting as it was, dancing with his brother might just be a bit too obvious. He raised his eyebrow again at Seto's comment, "Eh?"

Yami gave a cute look towards Seto, which had the brunette simply glaring at him for a moment before cooling off. "No reason really..." Yami trailed, before smirking again, this time dodging Seto. "I'll grab you for a dance later Seto."  
"The hell you will, you come near me again and you won't be walking."  
Yami raised a brow before grinning, "Oh really...?"  
Seto made a face, "Were the hell is your mind. Go bother Yuugi or something." Yami chuckled before giving a slight wave and disappearing.

"That was...annoying..." Mokuba muttered, watching the ex-pharaoh leave. "Anyway... I'm actually thinking it would be best for me to leave now... I should probably take Kaiyori home before she molests your bride... She's got a thing for blondes..."

Seto nodded slightly, "That would be a good idea... Thankfully Janice can't have any alcohol or else she might reciprocate..." He muttered.

Mokuba sighed slightly, before scanning the crowd for his roommate. "Well... I guess I'll see you soon, right? When should I come over?" he asked, not looking at Seto as he continued to search for Kaiyori.

"Sometime at the end of the week I suppose... I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" Seto leaned back against the wall, watching the other absently for a moment before turning his gaze back to the other guests.

"Alright well... I'll talk to you then." He gave his brother one last meaningful look before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Seto felt a sigh slip passed his lips as he watched the other go, wondering what he was going to do with himself now... This entire ordeal was already too much for him.

-- -- --

"So am I finally getting the apartment to myself?" Kaiyori asked, grinning gleefully. "It's so hard for Yoko and I to do anything with you in the apartment." She added with a giggle. Mokuba nearly hung up the phone, not wanting to deal with the girls' stupidity, "I don't know..." He muttered, looking up at the ceiling of the room he'd been staying in. "It still feels a bit weird, y'know? Like I don't really belong here."  
"He's not screwing you enough, is he?"  
"Kaiyori, Please! My god, sex isn't the issue here!" He shook his head, that would never get through to Kaiyori. She was all about the sex.  
The past week hadn't been completely bad. They'd had plenty of time to spend together, and that was good. But on the rare occasion he had to speak to Janice, he found himself trying so hard to refrain from striking out and slaughtering the woman. He probably would have on more then one occasion if she'd not been carrying Seto's child.  
"What are you gonna doooo" She whined. Mokuba merely sighed, "I don't know...I'll talk it over with Seto, then get back to you, okay?" And with that, he hung up.

-- --

Seto had been spending the morning in his room, glued to his computer as was the norm- he'd grabbed coffee before he'd started. He had promised his brother he wouldn't work passed noon, which had him trying to finish up before he quit for the day (as far as he was concerned, Janice thought he'd be working all day).

Mokuba rolled over onto his stomach, and looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Good. He should be finishing up soon" He mused aloud. Though, knowing his brother he'd probably forget and keep working. He debated on whether or not to get up and do something productive, but decided against it and continued to lay there.

It was another ten minutes before Seto promptly cursed and turned his computer off, knowing if he worked for even a moment more he wouldn't be getting off of his computer. Seto stretched for a moment before wondering where his brother might be.

He finally managed to pull himself away from the soft comfort of the bed, and stood up. He might as well go and grab Seto before he kept on working. Leaving his room, he walked down the hall, heading for Seto's.

Seto had only stepped out into the hall before he stopped, seeing Mokuba and deciding to wait as he leaned against the doorframe.

Mokuba crossed his arms, as he walked down the hallway. "You're exactly 3 minutes over your time limit, Seto." He smiled slightly, before leaning up to kiss him softly. "Let's talk." He said, grabbing Seto's hand and pulling him back into the room.

"A matter of whose clock you go by..." Seto muttered, letting the other pull him back into the room. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to talk to his brother or not... but the other seemed fine at the moment.

Mokuba sat himself down on Seto's bed, looking up at his brother as he spoke. "This past week with you, it's been spectacular...One of the better weeks I've had..." He smiled, though it was a rather sad smile, "But I don't think I'm ready to live here again...not yet."

Seto stared at him for a moment before his gaze dropped and he sat down on the bed a bit away from the other. He wanted to ask why... but having Mokuba be there for the past week had already been asking quite a bit on his brother. Seto could only nod slightly.

"I'm sorry...really, I am...I just don't think I'm ready to handle living here full time...I'll definitely be back to visit you though, okay?" He reached over, gently touching Seto's hair. He didn't like the way his brother looked at the moment...

Another nod was the only response given before Seto stood up, going back over to his computer and booting it again. He wanted to insist on his brother staying...but he couldn't do that to him. That would be asking for far too much from the younger.

"Please don't act like this, Seto..." He sighed. Mokuba knew he was being extremely selfish. He was only thinking about how this situation was making him feel, not even considering Seto's feelings. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled, before lying down on the bed.

"How would you prefer I act?" He questioned quietly, folding his arms on his desk before resting his head on them, not looking at the monitor as it lit up.

"Just forget it..." He said, rather snippy as he stared at the ceiling. "I guess I should go and make sure I've got everything packed away...I think Kaiyori's supposed to pick me up around five." He said rather quietly, as he sat up.

"You can check that later, since we have five hours until you leave- you aren't leaving this room until then." Seto said, sitting up before going back over to the bed.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "Just exactly what are you suggesting?" He asked, in a rather flirtatious manner.

Seto merely smirked at Mokuba before kneeling on the bed, grabbing his brother's wrists and pinning them against the bed as he kissed the other, leaning over his form.

The younger leaned up slightly, returning the kiss that he received, "My, my... And to think you used to call me horny." he muttered, before playfully nipping Seto's bottom lip.

"You were..." He murmured, unbuttoning Mokuba's shirt as his mouthed moved over the skin, licking and nipping.

Mokuba smirked, before pulling his wrists out of Seto's grasp. "We might as well have a little extra fun today, seeing as it might be a while until we have more." He said with a wink, as he flipped there positions. The younger placed one knee on either side of Seto's waist, holding him still as he began to pull off Seto's shirt.

Seto smirked at the other slightly as he watched him, lifting himself slightly to better enable the other to remove his shirt.

Once the pesky layer of clothing was removed, Mokuba turned, back facing Seto as he went to remove the rest of the other's clothes. His hands quickly worked at the other man's belt. Soon enough, the belt was thrown halfway across, the room, and pants were being pushed down to his ankles.

Seto watched the other through half-lidded eyes, keeping himself still while he waited for Mokuba to finish undressing him. He still didn't want his brother to leave, but so long as he wasn't cutting them off again... then he could deal with it.

------------------------- ------------------------------------ -------------------------------

Okay… I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm in a foul mood right now. I just had surgery yesterday and my med's are a pain in the ass. If one more person asks for an update I won't give you guy's the last chapter! It's a good one too… Though I do need to write a scene still… It'll be up sometime next week so long as no one gives a review that only asks for an update. If I do get one that only says 'update' or something, then I won't be putting up the last chapter until I start school again. So be nice and stop badgering- I get bitchy when I'm in a bad mood, and right now my painkillers aren't working. That, and stitches are really annoying…


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Family Matters**  
Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Main Pairing**: Kaiba Seto x Kaiba Mokuba  
**Side/Mentioned Pairings**: Seto x OC, Mokuba x OC, Seto x Yami no Yuugi  
**Warnings**: yaoi, language, ooc-ness in characters, AU, incest  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot and our OC's  
**Status**: 6/6

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Six**

"Oh God..." The younger bit his lip, stifling a moan as he felt his brother enter him. "Keep going..." He panted.  
It had been a few months since the first week-long stay Mokuba had at the mansion, and the time spent there had become more frequent. It seemed the younger Kaiba was there at least three days a week. With no job, he really had nothing else to do with his time.  
Today was one of those frequent days when Mokuba would come over, just because pure need to be with Seto had become unbearable. He doubted he'd be able to go much longer before he moved back into the mansion.  
He wrapped his legs around Seto's waist, pulling the other further inside of him. It was slightly awkward on the small couch in his brother's home office, but he had come in and demanded it so suddenly, that they really hadn't had time to move to the bedroom.

Normally, Seto would have insisted they move to his bedroom, whether half their clothes were removed already or not. Normally, Janice would have been home and posed a threat to walking in on them. The blonde had told him earlier that she was staying with her family for a few days though, since it was getting closer to her due date. So he didn't care quite as much as he would have.  
He captured the other's lips with his, pressing his tongue into Mokuba's mouth and running it along his brother's. In his opinion, even with how often his brother came by, it wasn't anywhere near enough for him. He doubted it ever would be.

Mokuba kissed back eagerly, before the need to breathe bothered him yet again. He pulled back, taking in a great gasp of air. He rocked his hips slightly, silently begging his brother to move faster, harder; he needed more.

Seto obliged to the silent request, cursing the lack of room they had on the couch briefly before focusing on the other male again. He trailed his lips along Mokuba's throat, down along his collarbone before moving back up to his lips.

He leaned his head back as far as he could; exposing all of his neck to his brother's teasing mouth. His hips pushed down to meet every one of Seto's thrusts. He panted out his brother's name; that being just about then only thing he could manage to say.

Had he been paying more attention and not been occupied with Mokuba's neck, Seto may have heard the tentative knock on the door along with the quiet questioning of his name. Had he been paying attention he may not have only turned his attention towards the door when the dull thud of something falling was heard along with the gasp that escaped the blonde in the now open doorway. Sapphire eyes stared in silent shock as azure ones stared in bewilderment, before Janice turned and fled.  
Seto uttered a few curses under his breath as his fists clenched.

Mokuba looked at the doorway, through half lidded eyes. His mind so clouded with passion that it took him a few moments to finally register what had happened, "Oh god...shit..." He pulled away from his brother, and looked at the floor, not speaking another word.

Without a word towards his brother, Seto quickly stood and grabbed his pants, donning them before leaving the room with a quiet 'Don't leave'. Why had she come home early? (He'd completely missed the bag that had been dropped with lunch that Janice had picked up.) Usually Janice would call to say she was coming back, so he'd know when to expect her in case something happened. How the hell was he supposed to explain what she'd walked in on?

Mokuba sighed, and did as his brother said, remaining on the couch. He watched his brother leave, before falling backwards and starring at the ceiling. This was, to say the least, a bad situation. Trying to block out the yelling was all he could do, hearing just how distraught and upset the blonde was over this. He guessed his brother was trying to calm her rather then get into a fight, since he didn't hear him yelling back, until it went dead silent for a brief moment, interrupted by Seto shouting at him to call for an ambulance.

-- -- --

They hadn't gotten a word as to what was going on, which only worried Seto further and caused him to pace more. Couldn't someone at least come out and say what was going on? With how long it was taking though he couldn't help but think that nothing was going right... he prayed everything worked out, though somehow it didn't look like that would be happening. He knew he shouldn't have asked Mokuba to come along- he wasn't sure he'd manage otherwise though.  
The worst so far was that he'd had to call Janice's parents, advising them of what had happened. It had brought them along with her brother, worrying and waiting as well a few feet away from where he was still pacing. When was someone going to tell them something?

Mokuba watched his brother pace, frowning slightly. He'd always hated Janice, despite how nice the woman had been to him whenever they spoke. She was still the woman married to Seto. But he wasn't happy at all about what had happened. The only thing he worried about more then Janice telling someone was the state his brother was in.  
He leaned forward in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, leaning his elbows on his legs and his chin on his palms. "Seto...Niisan...Calm down..." He muttered. It wasn't going to do the situation any good if Seto ended up having another panic attack.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" He tried to keep his voice from rising, failed, and finally stopped and sat down; knowing that his brother was right and that he did need to calm. He didn't need to land himself in the hospital as well. He knew Mokuba didn't quite understand why he was... spazzing as much as he was. Seto loved his brother, but he cared for Janice in a way as well, which was something that wouldn't change. And of course, he was worried about his child.

"I know, I know..." He patted Seto's leg in another attempt to calm his brother. "She's going to be alright..." He lied. Well, maybe not a lie. They wouldn't know what would happen until it happened. Yawning slightly, Mokuba sat back against the back of the seat, crossing one leg over the other.

Seto ran a hand through his hair before getting up, "I need to make a call..." His brother wasn't usually all that successful with calming him down, and so far only one person had been. Once he was a bit ways away from where the others were he took out his cell phone, not caring at the moment that they weren't permitted in the building, and dialled.  
A somewhat bored 'Moshi moshi' greeted him, and he was thankful that he wouldn't have to ask for the phone to be passed. "She's in the ER." He murmured simply, leaning against a wall near him.  
"What happened, Seto?" it was a near immediate response, concern and worry lacing the other's voice.  
"She caught us... We argued... She went into labour." He said softly, "We haven't been told anything."  
"Do you want me there?"  
"Yes..."  
"Alright. Try to relax for now."  
Seto only sighed before hanging up, tucking his cell back into his pocket before returning to where the others were still.

-- --

Mokuba slapped a hand to his forehead as his brother walked away. Once again he'd failed at calming his brother down. Oh well. There wasn't anything he could do about it. He stood up, stretching his arms briefly before heading down to the cafeteria. Coffee was damn appealing right now.

-- --

Seto briefly noted that his brother had disappeared when he returned, and he took the time to speak with Janice's parents and brother, trying to reassure both them and himself that everything would turn out fine. He prayed he sounded convincing, though somehow he doubted it was possible at this point. He only hoped Yami would show up soon...

-- --

"Oh for fucks sake." he muttered as he pulled his hand away from the coffee pot. Some genius decided to stick gum onto the handle. Lovely. Grabbing a napkin, he wrapped it around the handle and poured the black liquid into a cup. "Great. This place is just great." No creamer. Of course. Why should there be? Black coffee it is then. He debated on whether or not to pour a cup for Seto and then decided against it. Mokuba ran a hand through his hair as he walked out of the cafeteria, and over to the elevators leading up to the waiting room.

"Mokuba!"  
Ignoring the shouts to stop running and the reminders that he was in a hospital, Yami only stopped when he'd caught up with the raven haired male. He gave him a somewhat worried look. "How's your brother? He sounded a wreck on the phone..." he trailed, clearly worried about the brunette.

"On the phone..." He couldn't help the protective glare he shot at the other man. "He's not dead... That's about the best thing I can say." he muttered, as the elevator doors opened. Stepping in, he pressed the number of the floor he needed to get to, and waited. "So Seto called you and asked you to come?" He took a sip of his coffee, making a face at the bitterness of it.

Yami nodded slightly, stepping in next to him. "I just hope everything is alright... He'll be a wreck if he loses her, either of them." he murmured knowingly, leaning back against the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Seto should probably eat something, it'll help him calm down, and hopefully get his mind away from it briefly."

Mokuba eyes him suspiciously, before turning his attention to the doors. "I'm sure she'll be fine..." And wouldn't that just be great if she was? He breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator doors opened. He stepped out, and headed back to the waiting room.

"You don't need to be so suspicious, Mokuba. I'm only here because Seto requested it." Yami said quietly, eyeing the younger. "You should try to relax a bit..."

"Yeah, I know...That's why I'm so suspicious." He mumbled under his breath as he took his seat once again. He set the coffee down on the small table where the magazines were stacked, not wanting to drink it anymore.

Seto glanced up when Mokuba came back, and shot a grateful look towards Yami as the male sat on his other side. "They still haven't said anything yet." He murmured quietly, gaze dropping to the floor briefly as he ran a hand through his hair. Yami watched him in concern before touching his shoulder lightly.

Mokuba shook his head slightly, looking away from the two. If Yami was what Seto needed to keep from dieing of a panic attack, so be it. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

Yami pulled the brunette closer, letting him head rest against his shoulder before murmuring to him that everything would turn out alright. He didn't use Japanese though, instead using the dead language he first knew. He hadn't quite understood why it seemed to calm Seto down, but hearing anything spoken in that tongue worked better then anything else they had tried.

He quickly busied himself with a magazine, trying to ignore the two. Oh how interesting. Bikini wax methods. This was useful information. Mokuba looked back over to his brother and frowned slightly. It wasn't bad enough that the man was already married to another woman, now he had to sit there and watch him be close with Yami. "Feeling any better?" He muttered as he went back to reading about the different types of wax one could use.

Seto pulled away from Yami after a moment, knowing the longer he let Yami try and calm him down, the more jealous his brother would be. He nodded slightly at Mokuba's question though, "A bit." He just wanted this to be over, for something to be said regarding Janice's state and the baby's.

Mokuba nodded slightly and continued to half-read the magazine. He reached over with one hand, and grabbed his brother's, holding onto it loosely. "Just watch how stressed you get, alright?" He said, looking back at Seto.

Seto merely nodded slightly, grasping his brother's hand tightly for a moment before loosening his hold. He'd always hated things like this, the emotional drain being a strain on him and exhausting him. He took little notice when Yami forced him to lean against his shoulder again, relaxing against him as he felt the male's fingers threading through his hair.

It was fairly silent through the next half hour, no one daring to say anything and break the silence that had fallen over the small group. Not until Maya showed up, a mix of emotions playing across her face. She glanced at Janice's family apologetically before motioning for Seto to come with her. He was slightly hesitant to follow but did so, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.  
"I wanted you to know first, Seto-sama… Janice-sama wanted to keep it as a surprise I think, about the child." Seto gave her a questioning look, slightly weary until a slight smile played along the dark haired woman's lips. "Twins. One of each. I never questioned her on it, but she was strict about that fact remaining unknown to you." He wasn't entirely sure on how to react, barely registering what she had said, "And they're alright?" He asked hesitantly.  
"They're in the nursery."  
"What about Janice?" A grave look passed over her face as she merely shook her head. "What happened?"  
"You know she had a weak heart, Seto-sama… We tried what we could but…"  
Seto shook his head, not wanting to listen to any of it as he turned from her and started walking back to the waiting room. "Seto-sama, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself." She said warningly.  
"Don't tell me to calm down!"

Yami's gaze flickered up, guessing on what had happened, and understanding just what Maya's look towards Janice's parents had really been for. He sighed and glanced down, knowing it was only a matter of time before the brunette fell apart.

From the minute he watched Seto walk out of the waiting room, he knew that the news wasn't good. So many thoughts ran through his mind, it was hard to keep them all in focus. He was no longer worried about Janice saying something, but more worried that she wouldn't...or rather, that she couldn't. If she died, it would be his fault...Seto hadn't even asked him to come over...He just barged into his brother's office and demanded it.  
He sunk down low in his chair, running a hand through his hair. Had he really just helped in killing someone?  
He looked up when he heard his brother's voice again. Oh God, he looked like hell. This wasn't good. His first instinct was to run over to his brother, but what was the point? He was never very good at helping Seto with emotional problems, but that's what Yami was there for now, right? Someone would help his brother...God, if Janice was dead now...how long would it be before Seto was buried beside her? He looked away from Seto, praying his brother had the strength to not go into another attack.

Maya decided to leave the brunette be when Yami forced him to sit down, dealing with him as no one else could. No, she still had to tell two distraught parents and one brother that that their little girl was gone. She silently went over to them before giving them the news, truly hating her profession in that moment when it registered to them just what she had said to them.

Yami had slipped down onto his knees in front of his rival, caressing the male's cheek for a moment before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down slightly to hug him. Seto let his forehead rest against the other's shoulder as he hugged him tightly, his arms snaking around the former Pharaohs waist. Crimson eyes glanced over to Mokuba before he motioned for him to move over a seat, knowing he needed to help with this as well.

He looked at Yami for a few moments, pondering the situation before sighing. No, not because of how close the other two were, but because he knew he wouldn't be of much help in this situation. Mokuba slid over, and placed a hand on Seto's back, rubbing it gently.

Yami gave him a rather sad smile before mouthing 'hug him'. He turned his attention back to Seto, who by this point had gone far too silent for his liking; the only thing that told him not to worry yet was the light feeling of tears against his neck. He began murmuring to him, possibly to get a response out of him, but mostly to try and get the other to stop holding everything back when it would only hurt him more in the end then actually help.

Mokuba nodded, and complied, placing his arms around Seto's torso. He didn't know what to say. He'd never lost anyone like this...aside from their parents, but he couldn't even remember that far back anymore.

Yami felt the shudder that went through the other before tightening his hold on, letting his fingers run through Seto's hair, trying to soothe him. He wondered briefly just how long it would take for the male to except things, but thankfully, he had a distraction from this. Even if it was a reminder, hopefully it would help him get through things…

------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------

Wow, it's been forever… I had actually intended to post this and then completely forgot! So many confusing things… and then finals just happened last week.  
Anyways! This little ficy is over now! I do hope everyone was okay with the ending… nearly died myself when I killed my dear little Janice.  
If anyone is curious about the sequel being posted, just say so.  
Although I'll warn you all now, the main pairing gets changed to prizeshipping (Seto x Mokuba x Yami no Yuugi).  
And the twins are teens- I love them to bits though because they're rather fun to play with.

About Herzlied now… the reason it's been discontinued is simple: I got annoyed at the million reviews saying 'update!'. I posted a warning on my profile (something that should be checked for story status, etc…) that if the pointless reviews continued I'd discontinue it, so we've stopped writing it. We may write something similar, or re-write the entire series, since we're rather disappointed in how crappy it is compared to our writing now.

So… I think that's everything… review please!


End file.
